Weiss Kruez Novel 4
by Toy1
Summary: Weiss has been watching over the island of Japan for many years now, but they are suddenly faced with a new enemy, one that's...not human..
1. Rebirth of the Dark Ones

Florence, Italy 1650~   
  
The time of my reincarnation into the dark lords family was very regretful, I have been 18 for over 200 years now, I have always hid in the shadows of the townsfolk, hoping that they would not discover my identity. But now I am constantly running from them. The food supply is running short and I have little time left to flee to the safety of my lover's castle. He is waiting for me I know it, but it will be dangerous to leave the bowels of the crypt….It is time, I must go now while they are distracted by the others.   
  
She ran into the darkness, stopping occasionally to make sure no one was following her. Her deep turquoise hair flowed in the whispering wind as she ran ever faster towards the dark castle atop the hill, surrounded by gravestones. When she reached the gates she stopped and stood before them. "It is I my love! Please let me inside…" She shouted. There was silence for a moment, then the gates slowly creaked open for her. She sighed heavily and ran up the stone steps to the entrance to the giant hideaway. The woman panted when she reached the top and knocked on the door three times. The doors opened then quickly shut behind her. The young woman gazed at her surroundings then, there at the top of the staircase was a man dressed in fine leather and velvet. His maroon eyes studied her carefully, then softened. He smiled at her as he walked down the stairs to greet her. "Ah, Gabriel I was wondering when you would show up. They are after you yes?" "Yes, yes they are, how did you know?" He grinned and replied, "My dear, I know everything that goes on in the nightwalkers realm. I am the Lord of the Vampires after all." She smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek. "Yes, Mercurius you are…But…Where are the others may I ask?" He sighed and let his gaze drop. "They were slain, staked, decapitated…I'm afraid you're the only one who made it back in time…They are all dead…" The girl's eyes widened. He put his arms around her and held her close as she cried. "It will be alright I promise…We shall flee to another part of the world…a place where we can live without fear of them…" The woman looked up at him through teary eyes. "Where though?" He thought a moment then snapped his fingers. "Italy is not safe, nor is England, or Britain, so we shall go to China, there are very few vampires there, but it is a place where there are no hunters…Come we leave tomorrow night." He whispered and picked her up in his arms. He went back upstairs and into his chamber, then all went black.   
  
Hong Kong, China, 1843~  
  
My dear little great granddaughter is so full of energy! Kojiro thinks she is a little too overexcited. Alexiel says that Kojiro is melodramatic. My great grandson is not as happy and hyper as little Kai, but he is a very loving and playful boy. The one thing I don't understand is that what brought my great granddaughter to bear the children of a human…our source of food….I cannot understand it, she didn't take him when she had the chance, instead she fell in love with him! It is a disgrace to the vampire clan, to fall in love with a human. I mean Mitsumi was a far better man than that…Human. Our family has been pureblood for over 400 years, and now she has to go and cut it off. The bloodline runs thinner with each generation. (Sigh), oh well, it is her life not mine…  
  
The scene faded into a garden in the Zen Dynasty Palace. "Mommy! Mommy, Kojiro won't let me see it!" A small girl with turquoise pigtails came running up to a woman in a silk baby-blue gown. The woman looked down at her and asked, "Kojiro won't let you see what Kai?" "Kojiro won't let me see the demon scroll." Her mother's eyes widened. "What!? Take me to him immediately!" Kai nodded and ran towards a cherry blossom tree. Kojiro was sitting in the tree with a large gold scroll in his hands. He was grinning and said to himself, "I can't believe that they tried to hid this from me. Man they should know by now, when I want something, I always get it…Wow! So many different kinds! Ewe… Resident Evil ones look nasty! Yuck! And so do the cannibals…." Just then he felt the tree move and suddenly found himself on the ground. "Oww! Hey who did that!? Whoever did is going to get it BIGTIME!!" "Oh? And how are you going to do that if you're inside your coffin young man!?" "Yipes!" Kojiro jumped and looked up at his ratherly pissed off mother. "Eh….Hi mom…uh…what's up?" "My temper that's what! What do you think you are doing with that!?" She said pointing down at the scroll in his hands. He looked down at it, squeaked, and hid it behind his back, though he knew that it was too late. Alexiel folded her arms and tapped her toe impatiently. "Umm…I…uh…Oh shit…" Kojiro muttered and handed her the scroll, then smiled sheepishly. She glared down at him then said harshly, " Now young man, you will tell me where and why you got this…" Kojiro gulped and shrugged. "I found it in some gravestone…It looked cool so I though I'd take a little looksie…I don't even know what those things are I swear…Oh please don't put me in the coffin! It's smelly and moldy and I hate it!" Kojiro grabbed the hem of his mother's gown and graveled at her feet, making her role her eyes and shake her head pityingly. "Get up Kojiro, I'm not going to send you to the coffin, but if you EVER find anything like this again, you will come straight to me, is that clear!?" He nodded frantically and scurried to his feet. Kai was snickering the whole time, when Alexiel shot her a warning glance. "The same goes for you Miss Kai…" Kai stopped and nodded solemnly. Suddenly people could be heard screaming throughout the garden. Alexiel looked around and noticed that everyone was running hastily. Then out of nowhere, a long, thin piece of wood shot through her chest and straight through her heart. She stumbled and coughed up blood, then dropped to her knees and went limp. Kai and Kojiro stood there frightened. Kojiro went up to his mother and nudged her a bit with his finger. "M-mom….Mom? C-come on you gotta get up, c'mon we gotta go home before they come…mom?" His eyes filled with tears, for he knew what happened. Kai just looked at her dead body and cried. "Hurry over there! Look there they are get them!!" A man wearing a cross shouted. Kojiro grabbed the scroll from his mother's hand and took Kai's hand, then ran towards the crypt where they were currently living. Kojiro slammed the doors shut, locking them securely. He then led Kai to the deepest part of the crypt and opened one of the large decorated coffins. He picked Kai up and set her in it. "Stay here and don't come out until I say so got it?" "But Kojiro…" "No buts…" He replied closing the lid. He could hear them coming, they had broken down the door. 'Great…I hope they don't find you Kai…I just pray that we will find each other again someday….' Kojiro thought as he threw a large rock, making a glass window shatter. One of the men heard this and ran down the stairs to see Kojiro standing there. "Look there's one! Get him before he gets away!" Kojiro suddenly found himself running for his life. He slowly led the hunters away from Kai's hiding place and headed to the cliff by the sea. He stopped and panted, gazing around to find a place to hide, but there weren't any. He then noticed the graveyard. Without hesitating, Kojiro sprinted into the graveyard and stopped in front of a gravestone. It was neatly decorated, indicating that someone of great respect was buried here. He then read the inscription:  
  
R.I.P.   
  
1555-1799   
  
Here lies Mitsumi Chikoki   
  
he was one of the greatest Demon Warlords of the Han Dynasty   
  
killed by the hunters, he died nobly to protect his wife and son, Alexiel and Kojiro…  
  
May your soul find peace….  
  
Kojiro's eyes widened. He could hear the sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer. He looked around frightened then remembered the scroll in his hand. He stared down at it a minute then saw a small compartment in the gravestone, between the two bats. He quickly stashed there and ran to the edge of the cliff. They surrounded him and backed him towards the jagged rocks below. "There's nowhere to run bloodsucker…I promise that is you just hold still, your death will be short and painless…" The old man snarled. Kojiro gulped. 'I could run? No, they would just catch me after a while, Could I fight back? No I'm much too weak compared all of those men…There's only one thing left…But I have never done it before, well now's the time to try…." He stood firm and proud and yelled, "I, Kojiro Shotsuka will never fall to your level…You'll never catch me!! I swear, I will have my revenge!!" He then took one last look at them and jumped.  
  
When she thought it was safe to come out, Kai opened the heavy coffin lid and looked around. "Kojiro….Mommy…Grandma…Where is everybody…" Kai hopped out of the coffin and walked outside. Her eyes widened and she let out a shrill cry. Dead. They were all dead. Staked, decapitated, some were even burned from the rays of the sun. Her whole entire clan was slaughtered. Kai then looked over to the limp form of her mother. She carefully made her way over to her mother's side and knelt down. A twig snapped, scaring Kai. She jumped to her feet and spun around. "G-Grandma…Grandma!" Kai cried and ran into her grandmother's open arms. "Grandma what happened to everybody? And where's Kojiro?" Gabriel looked down at her granddaughter and sighed. "Everyone is dead my dear…Kojiro, I do not know where he is, but I'm sure he's alright…Come, we have no time to waste. Hurry before they come back…" Gabriel picked Kai up in her arms and ran into the forest. She ran for a long time until she couldn't run anymore and stopped to rest. Kai was asleep by then. She gently set her down and then sat to think. 'What am I to do? I can't take her with me back to Italy, Mercurius would kill her. My poor Kai, living in-between the mortal world and the vampire realm…I'm afraid that I will have to leave you soon my child…' Gabriel thought as she took a quill and piece of parchment from her sac and started writing, then all went black again.  
  
Sounds of footsteps were heard and it suddenly grew bright. Gabriel was seen with Kai wrapped in a blanket in her arms as she stood in front of an orphanage. 'This is where I must leave you my dear little granddaughter. I am truly sorry…I love you….' Gabriel set her down and knocked on the door three times, then ran, leaving Kai on the steps with a letter and a necklace in a bag for her. A semi old woman opened the door and glanced around a few times. "Now I wonder who that could have been…oh!" She exclaims after noticing the blanket on her steps. "What's this…?" She picks it up then gasps at what she saw. "Oh my lord! Who would leave such a young child like this? Thank the heavens she's still alive…" She then notices the note and bag on the ground and picks them up as well. "What's this?" She looks over the note and reads it aloud:  
  
Dear owner of the orphanage,  
  
I am truly sorry for leaving this young child in your care, but I can not care for her under certain circumstances. The child's name is Kai Shotsuka. She is a wonderful, caring little girl and I know you will enjoy her company…she is a very special child. I love her very much and hope that she is adopted by a wonderful family, for she deserves the very best. Please give her the pouch that was with this letter…and tell her that I love her and may she live a happier life then the one that was given to her…Farewell….  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Gabriel Cosimo De Midchi  
  
When the lady was finished reading the letter , she took another look at the child in the blanket. "She is a very cute little girl…I'll make sure to take very good care of you little one…" She then walks back into the orphanage, shutting the door behind her, then all went black again.  
  
  
  
Hong Kong, China, 1846~  
  
It has been three years since I last talked to little Kai. I have been secretly watching over her ever since the day I left her at the orphanage. Today is her birthday and she is 8 years old now…she is maturing into a very beautiful young lady. There has been no sign of Kojiro yet…I have high hopes that he is still alive out there somewhere…where I do not know, but he is a very smart boy and I'm sure he will find his way home someday. Kai seems to be getting along with the children at the orphanage…only because they do not know what she is, which is a good thing or else I would not be seeing her now. How I wish I could take care of her myself, but that is not possible for me…  
  
"Happy birthday , Kai!" All the little children shouted at once. Kai smiled happily and replied, "Thank you everyone! I'm so happy!" A tall slender woman about the age of 19 walked up to the crowd of children with a big chocolate birthday cake. "Here you go Kai." She said and placed it on the table. "Thank you so much Miss Asugawa!" She exclaimed cheerfully. The girl smiled at her and said, "You're very welcome little one…now make a wish and blow out your candles and we can all have cake." "YAY!!" All the kids screamed. Kai looked at the eight candles on the cake then closed her eyes. 'I wish mommy, Kojiro, and grandma were here…' She thought to herself then in one big breath she blew out all eight candles. The children and Miss Asugawa all clapped. "Okay children it's time to cut the cake!" All  
  
the kids jumped up and down. As Miss Asugawa was cutting the cake, Kai gazed out the window at the bright sunlight, that was now starting to set. It made her feel strange, During the day she would feel like she couldn't stand it, but when the night falls, she feels like she can do anything…. "Kai! Kai c'mon or you'll miss out!" A boy yelled. Kai snaps back into reality and runs over to get her piece. After games and opening presents, it was time to sleep, for the sun has gone down. "Ok children. I hope you had a fun day today, and tomorrow we'll all go out and play in the snow! How does that sound!?" All of the children yelled happily then slowly, the cheers died down and the children fell asleep. One however, couldn't sleep at all, in fact she was as wide awake as she could ever be…  
  
Tonight was not a very safe night for the people of the orphanage. It was a full moon. Every month there is a single, pure-white full moon, and this full moon happened to fall upon the birthday of little Kai. It was not a good thing, not a good thing at all. For every full moon, Kai's instincts take over, and her need to feed grows. Kai was up and was very thirsty. Her eyes were no longer crystal blue, but a blood red. Her nails were abnormally sharp and long, and her senses shot through the roof. She could hear every sound in the building, and knew exactly where everyone was sleeping. She walked up to the first bed she saw and stood before the sleeping person in it. It was the little boy who had called her earlier. She could hear his light breathing in the dead of the night and was drawn to him. Before anyone knew what was going to happen, She dug her fangs deep into the tender flesh of his neck. He didn't even have time to scream, for he was in too much shock and pain. One of the other boys sleeping across from the boy's bed had been stirred awake from the shuffling of sheets and looked up to see Kai leaning over his brother's bed. "Kai? Kai? Kouji? What's going on?" He sat up and got a good look at what Kai was doing and gasped. Kai suddenly hears a voice crying out, "Wake up! Wake up everyone! Kai is one of them! Hurry! She's a bloodsucker!!!" Kai's head shot up, and she stared at the boy who was yelling. He stood there frozen with fear. Kai watched him, blood running down her face and neck. Kai suddenly charges at him, grabbing him before he could get away. All of the other children finally came around when they heard him screaming, and woke up to see Kai biting him. "Kai! What the hell is going on!?" The oldest one said and pulled Kai away from the little one. He spun her around only to find blood all over her front and a fierce, hungry look in her eyes. Kai glared at him a moment then slashed his arms, and dug her teeth into him as well. He cried out, making the others scream and head into the next room, locking the door behind them. Kai dropped the drained body on the floor and walked over to the door. "Three down, seven to go…" She said and started banging on the door. Five of the children had to push against the door to keep Kai from getting in. Two had already gone to fetch Miss Asugawa. The remaining six stood there huddled together, screaming for dear life. Suddenly, the banging stopped. This wasn't a good sign. The five kids leaned against the door panting, thinking that everything was going to be alright, but all of that changed when Kai punched through the door, and one of the girl's stomachs. Everybody cried as the hand twisted around once then went straight back through the door, leaving the girl to collapse onto the floor. Kai licked her hand as she shoved the door open and advanced towards the remaining kids. They ran as fast as they could to the last safe place in the building, Miss Asugawa's room. Miss Asugawa was very confused to find 12 people in her room. "What is going on here?" She asks as the children start pushing furniture and other things in front of the door. "M-Miss Asugawa! K-Kai…..S-she's a-a….." "She is a what Kenneth?" "She's a bloodsucker!" "Nonsense…How can this be? If she was, she would've fed on all of us already….Vampires have to feed every night…Now please remove all of that stuff from in front of my door and go to sleep…." All of the children shook their heads. "Uh-uh….she already killed Kouji, Kino, Sano, and Chiriko…We ain't letting her get the rest of us…." Kenneth replied hiding in the covers. Miss Asugawa shook her head, then suddenly heard someone crying outside the door. "Who is it?" She asked. "M-Miss Asugawa…." "Kai?" Miss Asugawa got up and walked over to the door, but all of the kids yelled, "No don't open it! She'll get you for sure!" "Enough! I will not let you treat Kai this way, and today was her birthday! You should all be ashamed of yourselves, trying to get her in trouble…" Miss Asugawa snapped and cleared the door, so she could open it. When she did all of the kids hid in the covers. Kai was standing there crying, blood all down her front. "Kai….what happened, where'd all this blood come from? Did someone get hurt?" Miss Asugawa asked. Kai nodded. "Yes Miss Asugawa….someone did get hurt…." She replied darkly. Miss Asugawa didn't quite like the tone in her voice. "Well…where is the wounded person? We should tend to them immediately…" "Oh there won't be any need for that Miss Asugawa…" "What?" "They're already dead….just like you'll be in a matter of seconds…." Miss Asugawa didn't realize what was happing until it was too late. Kai lunged at her, ripping her skin and digging her nails and teeth into her body. The children screamed as they watched their caretaker die. Kai let go of her and licked the blood off her lips and grinned. She charged at the children, but wasn't aiming for them. She threw herself out the window, landing cat-like on her feet. She turned around and looked up at the terrified children. "I hope you all like fireworks, because this is going to be a blast….literally…" She called up and held out her hand. A small flame ignited in the palm of her hand, then grew larger, until it was the size of a melon. It suddenly shot at the orphanage, setting everything on fire….Kai sat there watching the flames burn the building and the children inside it, then turned to leave. She walked down the snowy path til she spotted something in the shadows…..he looked at her with golden eyes, He waited there in the shadows for her……She took his hand, then all went black.  
  
"Mika….Mika…wake up dear or we'll be late for work…again.." Mikari opened her eyes to see to jades looking back at her. "Oh…what time is it Yohji?" She asked as she sat up in bed. " it's about Uhh…I dunno let me go check…" Yohji replied stupidly. Mikari shook her head and got out of bed. Suddenly the phone rings, so Mikari pics it up. "Hello?" "Hey Mika…You guys awake yet? We need your help down here…I can't believe how pissed off Aya is, you guys are over two hours late!" "WHAT!?" Mikari yells and hangs up the phone, then changes as fast as she could. By the time she was down the stairs, Yohji was at the foot of them. "Yohji c'mon we're over two hours late!!" "What the fuck!?" Yohji shouts as they both run out the door. As Omi had said before Aya was more pissed off than ever. He was standing outside the shop, with folded arms and a pissed expression, telling them that they were in deep shit. "Umm…hi? Oww!" Yohji says after being given a dead arm. "Great, how am I supposed to work with a dead arm Aya? Hm?" Yohji complained as he fake-limped into the shop. Aya then turned to Mikari. "Umm….right…" She said. "you have an excuse Mikari…you don't have to work if you don't want to….but Yohji on the other hand, is seriously asking for an ass whooping, if he doesn't start showing up ON TIME! If he's gonna support a wife and child, then he needs to start working harder…or I'll beat his ass til it turns black and blue!" Aya said loud enough to make sure Yohji heard. Yohji faced him and replied, "Aye, Aye Cap'n!" As he started watering the flowers, then muttered loudly in a rather sailor-like tone, "I don't think I can take this abuse much longer…." Omi, Tsuki, and Ken started laughing hard as Aya started beating him with a newspaper. Yohji just laughed and said, "Mutiny! Mutiny Mate's!!" They all couldn't help but laugh at Yohji's blondeness. Aya finally gave up, sighed and stalked off to prepare a bouquet for a couple's anniversary. "So….I hope nothing "Happened" last night…Omi….." Omi stuck his tongue out at Yohji and replied, "That's none of your business pervert…." He walked over to Tsuki and wrapped his arms around her, just to see if Mikari would get mad. She just rolled her eyes and set the flower pots outside. This made Omi happy. By mid-day, everyone was exhausted and wanted to close up for the day. "Whew…what a day….I can't wait for my check, I hope I got my bonus, like promised…." Ken yawned. "I want to get my new soccer ball, and maybe a couple of new movies, hey I heard that they just came out with spider-man, Jason X, and even my favorites, Queen of the Damned and Blade II, I've been waiting for those. I have Blade I already, it was ok, but I heard that Blade II is way better oh and…." "Ken shut up….You nut-fucked movie freak…." Aya mutters. Everyone including Ken started laughing at Aya's comment. Aya just grinned and shakes his head. Tsuki yawns and says, "Ok….that was funny and all but I'm bored now…" No one could think of really anything to do, when someone walked into the shop. "Hey, the shop's closed for the….Those legs…." "New mission.."   
  
"Men…and women…I have a new mission for you…there has been a sudden increase in foreigners and we might know why they are here….it won't be easy though…" "What do you mean Manx? This'll be like any other mission we've done…with an exception of a couple, that I will not name at this time….." Yohji points out. Manx shakes her head. "No…it won't be easy…the foreign targets aren't human……they are vampires…" Mikari's head shot up at the sound of that word. "What? Did you say vampires?" Manx nodded. "Yes…we believe that their leader has brought them here in hopes to find a new, greater feeding source…and….they are looking for something…or someone…" Mikari had this sudden chill. "13 years ago, a Chinese orphanage called the Maxwell Sanctuary was destroyed. Many believed it might have been an accident or terrorism, but they found out from one survivor that it was a young female about the age of 8 who did it. She had bitten five people including the person in charge. They had to be staked or decapitated, because when they found the bodies, they had risen as vampires and tried to attack the townspeople. We must find out why they are here exactly and what it is they are looking for….They say that the master vampire is the key to their power, eliminate him, and you'll eliminate the whole clan…The rest of the information is in your portfolios…..are you all in?" They overlooked the info and they all nodded, except Mikari. "No…not this time Manx…" Manx nodded. " Alright then….Hunters of night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrows…" She finished and walked up the stairs. "So…More vampires…great….what do you think they are after?" Yohji asks, while looking at the briefing again. Mikari suddenly remembered the dream she had had, and shook her head. " I think I'll just stay at home for this one….Don't forget I have to take it easy ya know….well good luck…" She said and headed up as well. Aya knew that she was hiding something that she didn't want to share… "Well…where do we start?" Ken asked. Omi went over to his computer and popped in a disk that came in his portfolio. The screen flicked on and a list of names came up, along with data about them, and a mapped area of where they are. "Jesus Christ, look at how many have already invaded Tokyo alone, imagine if that many multiplied….They could take over both Japan and China….This is one mission we can't fail….of it could mean death for us all…." Omi exclaimed as he skimmed through the list, when a certain name caught his eye. Kai Shotsuka. He clicked on it and a large list of data came on the screen. "Wow…I didn't know that she had a family this large…but it's strange…Wait a minute….what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He said as he clicked on Celestial Vampire It gave a short definition for what it meant.   
  
Celestial Vampire:  
  
The top rank of the vampire clan, only a celestial vampire can be the lord of the Dark Realm or vampire family. Without a celestial vampire to guide them, the vampires will die out immediately…  
  
"Where have I heard that before…." Omi then saw a list a family members that were also celestial vampires.  
  
  
  
Kojiro Shotsuka (Deceased), Mitsumi Chikoki (Deceased), Alexiel Shotsuka (Deceased), Gabriel Cosimo De Midchi (Deceased), Grandfather's whereabouts unknown.  
  
Kai Shotsuka ( 1838-Present)  
  
"Grandfather's whereabouts unknown? Why couldn't they at least have given his name….Well let's see Kojiro can't possibly be the lord….Alexiel, Mitsumi, Gabriel, and her grandfather are all deceased…so…Mikari…is the lord of the vampires? But….if that's true then…..She is the main target…." Omi couldn't believe his eyes, no he didn't WANT to believe it…Yohji, Ken, Aya, and Tsuki stared at the screen. "She's older than me….she's WAY older than me…" "Yeah by 487 years to be precise…." Ken points out. "Oh yeah thanks Ken, make me feel younger why don't you…." Yohji grunts. "Wow…she's that old? Man…I'm older than she is…." Yohji looks over at Tsuki. "What? How can she be younger than you?" Tsuki then realizes what she just said. "Nothing…forget it, I was just talking to myself…." Aya definetly knew something was going on about both Tsuki and Mikari. They were both hiding something, and he was determined to find out what….  
  
After they had found out all the information on the vampires they had to hunt down they all decided it was time to go home. Yohji drove back to his house and got out of his jag. He walked up to the door and tried to open it but found out it was locked. "Locked? Now I wonder why she would lock the door…" He takes out his set of spare keys and un-locks it then walks inside. It was pitch black in the house…no lights were on at all. "Mika…Mika…god damnit where are you…" He calls out then heads up the stairs, making sure not to trip and fall over one of the steps. When he approached his bed room door it also found it to be locked as well. "Mikari I know you're in there…let me in, I have to talk to you it's really important." He got no reply, which worried him very much. Then suddenly he began to hear a quiet humming coming from the room. He strained to hear the silent humming. "Mikari…please let me in…I really need to talk to you…" He then heard a clicking sound, indicating that the door was open so he turned the knob and walked inside. It was enveloped in darkness just like the rest of the house was. He saw a dark shadow in the corner of the room and could tell that that was Mikari. She seemed to be rocking back and forth with her face hidden in her arms. "Mika…sweetheart are you ok?" "I-I'm fine Y-Yohji…" She replied in a shaky tone which told Yohji that she wasn't really alright. "You're not ok are you? Or else you wouldn't have all the lights off and the doors locked…" He walked over to her and knelt down on one knee. "Tell me what's wrong…" Mikari forces herself to look at him. "Y-you're going to k-kill me now, a-aren't you?" Yohji gave her a blank expression. "Now why would I do that?" "Because of what I did…because of all the people I murdered…" He didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but wanted to find out…for some odd reason he had a feeling it had a connection with their mission. "What are you talking about?" "I killed them all…every last one of them. I listened to their screaming and pleading…I can still taste their blood…" Now Yohji knew this couldn't be good. "Who? Who did you kill?" He asks her seriously. "Kouji, Kino, Sano, Chiriko, Mai, Nikki, Kenneth, Lilly, Toki, James, Kira, Alex, Korin, Hiro, Nall and even…Miss Asugawa…I killed them all…then I burned down the orphanage…" Yohji couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh my god…Mikari…you were…you did it…you were the one that murdered all those people and burned down the orphanage 13 years ago…I can't believe it…" Mikari nodded her head silently. "I didn't mean to…really I didn't…it was an accident…" She cries. Yohji puts his arms around her and holds her as she cried against his chest. "Shh…I believe you…it's ok, don't cry…" After a few minutes of just sitting there, Mikari had finally cried herself to sleep. Yohji picked her up in his arms and laid her down in bed then pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. Yohji however couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't sleep after finding out the truth about what happened. He quietly crept out of the room and downstairs. He sat down on the couch and gazed at the floor. 'This is not good…Mikari…my Mikari…that sweet caring girl a cold blooded murderer…I can't believe it…I won't believe it…but she told me herself that she did it which means that…' He thought to himself then it hit him. "Oh no! If Aya and the others find out they'll kill her for sure!" He exclaimed aloud. 'But I can't let that happen…I have to protect her from them…but then I would become their enemy…oh man now I have to chose between friendship or love…Weiss or Mikari…what do I do…part of me wants to protect her and part of me wants to help Weiss. By killing her I would be doing the right thing , but then I would have to suffer and if I don't kill her then the people of Japan will suffer…' His thoughts were disturbed when he felt Mikari wrap her arms around him. He turned his head and smiled weakly. "Oh…Mika…I thought you were sleeping…" "I woke up when I heard you yelling , so I came down here to see what was wrong…" He turned away from her and sighed. "I'm sorry I woke you up…I was just thinking…" Mikari could see the sadness and confusion in his eyes and his expression. "I'm sorry…" He glances at her again and asks, "Sorry for what?" "For causing you pain and sadness…" "You didn't cause me anything…I'm just so confused as to what I should do…" Mikari walked around the couch and sat down next to Yohji. She faced him and said, "You should do the right thing Yohji…don't let me come in between you and your friends…you have to do what's best…" He sighs heavily and whispers quietly, "I know…but…I'm afraid…" "Afraid of what?" He closes his eyes then continues, " Afraid of losing you…if I do decided to help Weiss that means I'll have to kill you and I can't do that…I can't bring myself to murder the woman I love…" Mikari could tell he was being serious just by seeing the compassion in his eyes. "Yohji…" Yohji turns and looks deeply into her crystal blue eyes. "I may be being selfish but if to be with you means turning against my friends and teammates then so be it. I love you so much Mikari, I'm not going to let myself or anyone else, friend or not, hurt you in anyway…I promise you that." Mikari couldn't believe that he was choosing her over his friends and allies…the people he has been working with since before she ever met him. He smiles lovingly at her and caresses her cheek with his hand. "Even if you are a vampire and you are my enemy I'll never stop loving you…I'll protect you from the world and everyone in it…forever and always…until the day I die…" Tears fell down Mikari face, however they were not tears of sorrow…they were tears of joy. "Oh Yohji!" She exclaims and throws her arms around him. He smiles and holds her in his warm embrace. "Mikari…" They sat there in each others' embrace, unaware of the eyes watching them. Tsuki stared through the window, carefully surveying Mikari. "Mikari…..Don't let me catch you alone…." Tsuki whispered and a sudden flash appeared in her eyes, then she was gone. Yohji let Mikari go and looked at her. "Well….now that, that part has been settled….what do I do about Weiss? Once they find out, they will come after you….." "Hmm….well…I guarantee that they will probably never find out, if you can keep your big mouth shut…." She teased. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, now lets go to bed, we've got a big day ahead of us…." Yohji says as they head up to their room and turn in for the night. 


	2. The Vampire Has Returned

Tsuki walked hastily down the darkened street, her eyes, being the only light there. "So, Mikari murdered the people of the orphanage….Yohji is going to protect her from anything and everything…..or at least he'll die trying….The question now is do I tell Aya and the others? Or do I let them slip out of this one….Argh! What the hell am I saying!? She's my sister….Wait, half sister….what do I do? God…." "Kill her and get it over with….you might regret letting her go…" Tsuki's head shot up. She looked around the park but saw no one, so she walked over to the fountain. "Who's there?" She asks. "Trust me…kill her before she kills you…" Tsuki searches everywhere, but can't find the person who's speaking, then she looks down at her reflection. "So? What will it be Tsuki?" She blinked a couple of times. Her reflection was talking to her? But, it didn't quite look like her. The girl in the water looked more, evil-like than what Tsuki looked like right now. She was wearing a dark maroon warrior outfit, her wings flapping behind her, and in her hand was a weapon….a weapon that killed so many…. "What do you mean?" Tsuki asks. The woman grinned evilly, and replied, "I said, just kill Mikari before she comes after you with her vampire bastard friends….You know that you are the last, and you know that they will stop at nothing to eliminate all of the your kind….Kill her, she is their main source of power, without her, you can get rid all of the vampires for good, and you can finally bring more of us into the world….no more vampires to fight you, just meager humans….and they are nothing….Take my advice Tsuki, Kill Mikari, and her husband if you have to….If you don't, she will be your downfall…." The dark one finishes and vanishes. Tsuki stands there, not sure what to think now. Her dark side wanted so bad to eliminate all who were against her, but then her sentimental side wanted to find another way to deal with it…..unfortunately her dark side was stronger. "Kill…..Mikari Kudou??…..No….Kill….Kai Shotsuka…..Kai…" Tsuki says darkly and heads back to Omi's house. Omi was waiting for her at the door when she arrived. "Tsuki where have you been? It's almost midnight!" Omi snaps. Tsuki glares at him, and replies, "Just call Aya and Ken….I just found something out…and it's VERY important…." Omi was shocked to see her snapping orders at him, but he did as he was told.   
  
Aya and Ken weren't very happy to be woken up at such a later hour. "Tsuki! What the hell is this all about? It's midnight for Christ's sake….you should be asleep…" Aya growls, but is cut off by Tsuki. "Just shut up a minute will ya?! I just got us some very useful information, now if you don't want to hear it…" "Go on, tell us so we can go home…." Ken yawns. "Right….Well I was just taking a night walk, when I overheard a very interesting conversation going on in Yohji's house…..I know who killed everyone at the orphanage…." Aya and Ken were suddenly wide awake. "Really? Then who was it?" Ken asks. "It was Mikari…" Everybody's eyes widened. "Y-You're joking right Tsuki? You can't be serious….." Omi says. Tsuki shakes her head. Aya's eyes narrow. "So….She is the target then….Hmm….." "And Yohji is on her side, he will protect her from us….we have to figure out what to do with him…" Tsuki points out. "Well….Mikari's the target and Yohji has turned against us……We don't have much of a choice here….we don't have any choice actually…..I guess it's time to get to work then…..Are you guys ready and willing to go through with this?" Aya asks. Ken and Omi weren't sure, but Tsuki nodded matter of factly. "Tsuki…you're going to go through with this?" Omi questions, shocked. Tsuki glances at him, then heads up to get ready. "Right, we'll be back soon Omi, be ready by then…." Omi sighs and nods as Aya and Ken run out the door. By the time Omi had closed the door, Tsuki was back downstairs fully prepared. "I can't believe that you're going to kill your own sister Tsuki….that isn't you…." "Just get ready Omi….It'll all be over soon….Very soon…." Tsuki replies, glancing out at the full moon.  
  
Mikari woke up, about a half hour after she went to sleep, and was feeling awful. "Man…..what is going on with me?" She asks herself, and starts to feel dizzy. She slouches over a minute then, slowly raises her head, her eyes blood red. She turns to Yohji who is sleeping quietly next to her, and cocks her head to one side, and grins., her sharp teeth showing brightly. Yohji shifts and mumbles a little, but doesn't wake. Mikari watches him a moment, then leans over him. He stirs a bit more and his eyes flutter open. "Mikari? What are you doing?" He asks and sits up. Mikari glares at him, and replies, "Nothing…..dear, I just couldn't sleep that's all…." "Oh….well I'm thirsty so I'm gonna go get a drink ok? I'll be back…" "You know, maybe I should go with you….I'm feeling kind of thirsty as well…." Yohji raises an eyebrow and says, "Ok, I gue-…." He doesn't finish, for he was too buy staring into a pair of blood red eyes, and those weren't Mikari's eyes. Yohji slowly backed towards the door, then quickly ran into the closet, locking it behind him. Mikari just stood there, waiting, she knew he couldn't stay in there forever. Yohji quickly got into his assassin uniform and grabbed his watch. After putting it on, he prepared himself for the worst. The door suddenly flew open and Yohji jumped out, wrapping his wire around Mikari. "That should hold her for a while…" He said as Mikari tried to struggle and get loose. Yohji ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" Kens voice was heard on the other end. "Ken! I need you to get over here now! Mikari has gone nuts!" Yohji yells, when he hears a loud SNAP and sees Mikari running down the stairs. All Ken heard then was a yell and crashing. "Yohji!" "Yohji is busy at the moment, you'll have to call back later….bye now…" Mikari said and ripped the phone out of the wall. Ken was about to say something when he heard the phone go dead. "Shit…" Ken ran outside, smack dab into Aya. "Ken!" Aya yelled. "Aya! Man we have got a major situation here….Yohji just called and said Mikari has flipped her lid….We have to hurry…" Aya nods and they run down to the Porsche. Omi and Tsuki were already in front of Yohji's house by the time they got there. Aya and Ken jumped out of the car and ran up to join them. They could hear loud crashing sounds inside. "So….this is it then?" Ken asks. They all nod and enter the house.  
  
(At that very same time…)  
  
Yohji and Mikari did a couple of ring around the Rosie games before Mikari got fed up and threw the table clear across the room. "You've been working out haven't you?" Yohji said as Mikari got him by the neck and threw him too. He landed against the wall, hitting his head hard. Mikari walked up to him and lifted him up. "Now….you said you wanted to be with me forever right? Well….lets make sure that's what happens…." Mikari said and sank her teeth into his neck, just as Aya and the others walked in. "YOHJI!" Omi shouted. Mikari glared at them, then dropped the unconscious Yohji on the floor. "So…more guests for dinner…lets see…who will be first….Hmm….I've always found you a bother to me….you'll be first…." Mikari yells pointing at Tsuki. She just glares at her and replies, "I'd love to see you try it bloodsucker!" This pissed Mikari off royally. "Don't call me that!" Tsuki didn't have time to reply, for Mikari was charging right at her. Tsuki managed to dodge the first few blows, but was a little too slow for the next one. Mikari laughed as she dug her nails deeper into Tsuki's side. Tsuki glared at her, and pushed her away, grasping her side. Just before Mikari could finish her off, Aya ran in front and blocked Mikari's hand with his sword. "Ahhh!" Mikari screamed as her hand fell on the floor. She then stops and looks at Aya. "That hurt Aya….Please don't do that again, I hate having to put myself back together…" Mikari says as she picks up her hand and sticks back in her wrist. She moves her fingers around to make sure they still worked and brushed a little bit of hair out of her face. "There, much better…" Tsuki had had enough of Mikari's smart ass attitude and stood up. "That's it vampire….you're finished…" Tsuki said and held her hand out. A light appeared in her palm and soon grew, til it was in a spear-like shape, then the light died out, leaving behind a long, black-pearl staff, with a dragon's body wrapped around it, but there was no head. "What? Are you gonna poke me to death?" Mikari asks sarcastically. Tsuki just grins and pushes a button on the side. The dragons' head suddenly shoots out, and instead of a bottom jaw, there was an extremely large curved blade. It made the weapon look like a scythe, which was what it was… Mikari blinked a few times, then realized what Tsuki was holding and recoiled a little. "That scythe…..where'd you get that!?" "Lets just say it's a present from a friend…..Now die bitch!" Tsuki shouts and lunges at Mikari, just missing her by inches. Mikari backs against a wall and watches Tsuki. Before Tsuki could slash at her again, a giant ball of white light shot through the window and landed in front of Mikari. Everyone looked at it a minute, then Mikari picked it up. It instantly turned into a massive blade. Tsuki's eyes widened when she saw the blade, then had a flash back.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Tsukiryuu run!" Tsuki could hear her father screaming as they were being chased by celestial vampires. Tsuki ran as fast as she could, until her and her whole family were cornered. There before them was the master vampire, Mercurius Cosimo De Midchi. There were hundreds of vampires around him, all covered in the blood of her friends. Tsuki looked up to her father, who was white with fear. He knelt down and looked at his daughter. "Tsukiryuu….I am so sorry….you will have to go on without us…." "No daddy…I wanna stay here with you…" "No Tsukiryuu…if you do, there will be no hope left for our kind, here take this with you, it will help you fight against the vampires…" He said and pulled out a small, emblem, necklce. On it was a silver cross, with a different colored gems on the ends and a single white one in the center. "What's it for?" "You will know soon enough my dear, and one more thing…..what ever you do, don't let the vampires get a hold of this…" He continued handing her, what looked to be a locket. She stared at it a moment then asked, "What is it?" "It is a Soul Collector, it is used to gather the souls of the dead. It also holds a gift, given only to those of celestial blood….a scythe….it may sound strange, but that power and weapon will help you…….now go, before they see you…" "But…" "GO!" he finishes and pushes her away. Tsuki runs a few yards before turning back. Her eyes widened as the master vampire walked up to her father and drove a white blade through his heart. "DADDY!" Tsuki screamed, as she watched him and the rest of her family and friends die….then runs into the forest, never to look back…  
  
"Tsuki!" Tsuki snaps back, into the present only to find that Mikari had vanished somewhere. "What? What happened?" She asks dazed. "You just zoned out, and you let Mikari get away…." Ken explained. Aya and Omi were over tending to Yohji, who had come around soon afterward. "Whoa…what happened?" Yohji asks. "Mikari went crazy and bit you….great….does that mean we have to kill him too now?" Ken questions. Yohji grabs him by the collar and threatens, "Yeah right, if anyone is going to be killing anybody, I'm gonna kill you!" Ken shields his eyes and waits for the punch, but luckily there was none. Yohji was feeling too weak to hurt anyone right now and dropped Ken on his ass. Tsuki walks over to him and turns his head, spotting the bite marks. "So, she turned on ya huh? I'd say, about three days…" "Three days? Three days until what?" Yohji asks stupidly. "Three days until you turn into a vampire, then I kill you…." Tsuki replies. "Oh well that sounds comforting. I'm really looking forward to that, really I am…." "There is however, one way to keep you from changing…" "Oh? And I would like to know this…" "Kill the master vampire…." Yohji dropped his head. "Great…..just what I wanted to hear…." "Well it's either that or get killed by us…so…what's it going to be Yohji?" Aya asks him. "I guess I really have no choice do I…so where do we start…" Omi pulls out his laptop and turns it on. "We find out all the information we can on little miss Kai then we go after her…" "But we know just about everything there is to know about her…" Ken explains. "Not everything…there was a full moon tonight right?" They all nod their heads. "Hmm…There was a full moon the night the orphanage was destroyed…." "Yeah so? What's that got to do with anything?" Ken asks. "That's it! That's the center of the virus! The full moon! She only becomes like this on a full moon! And….." "And what?" "We forgot today was Mikari's birthday….." "Oh well that's REAL important Omi…." "Yes it is actually…" "My god…." Ken says running his hand down his face. "So…her birthday+full moon= super phsycotic bitch? Part two?" Ken asks. Omi nods awkwardly. "I guess, if you wanna put it that way…." "So….tomorrow she'll be back to her chippy ol self again? I hope?" Yohji asks. Omi nods, making Yohji happy. Tsuki however wasn't pleased at all. "No matter if she's normal or not, she is the target , and I WILL complete this mission….now if you will excuse me, I have vampires to hunt down…" Tsuki growls and stalks out the door. "Tsuki! Wait for me!" Omi hollers and runs out after her, followed by Yohji, Aya, and Ken.   
  
"Hi ho hi ho, psycho bitch hunting we go……Ouch! Damn it!" Ken says rubbing the back of his head where Yohji had smacked him hard. "Sheesh I was only joking Yohji lighten up man…" Ken complained as they combed the streets for Mikari. Suddenly, someone burst out of the shadows. "Holy Shit!" Ken shouts and jumps. A woman stood before them, looking very sad. Tsuki had a feeling she's met this woman before. "Hello?" Omi asks. "Hello….Where hath she gone? I sense her presence, but, I can't see her…The rebellion of the dark ones hath started…" "What are you talking about? The rebellion of the dark ones? Who are you?" The woman removed her hood and Tsuki's eyes narrowed. " I am Gabriel Cosimo De Midchi….I hath been watching thou, mortals…..I plead for thou arts help now….My granddaughter….Kai…She isn't with thee? This is worst than I had predicted….Come thou must help me find her…." Gabriel asked. Tsuki then remembered that name, and where it came from and glared at Gabriel. Suddenly something took over her. "No….Thou art one of them….Vampire! I shalt not help thee of the dark blood…" Tsuki blinked a couple of times. "Did I just say that?" Gabriel's eyes widened. "Thou….Thou is a…a….no…that cannot be….there are no more…..please I beg thee, from the heart of a grandmother who is looking for her granddaughter….help me……" Tsuki looks at her carefully….Thinks about this. 'If I kill her now, then that will just get rid of another bloodsucker, but if I go with her……I'll surely be led to Mikari….' "Fine….But if you try ANYTHING I will cut your fucking head off…..Got it?" "Yes…Thank thee…" Grabiel bows. Tsuki snorts her dislike, but follows as Gabriel leads the way. She stops at a corner and everyone notices how it suddenly got much darker and foggier. "What the hell?" Aya gasps. "They are here…please stay close to me so they don't notice….Hurry…" Gabriel whispers and walks towards the Tokyo Highschool. Everyone sees a light in the third floor room. "Hey….what's a light doing there?" Tsuki asks. "What place is that?" Yohji questions. "T-That's the….Music room….where the piano, keyboard, trumpets, flutes, drums, guitar, violin, Pan flutes, the music mixer, and the Triangle are…..You can tell that Tokyo High doesn't have very many instruments…." "Doesn't have many? Damn, they have a whole shit load in there….that's a lot…." Omi shakes his head and sweat drops. "I pity you Ken really I do…" He sighs. Suddenly the soft melody of a piano could be heard from the music room. "What?" Omi says. They all headed to the school. Mysteriously, the doors were unlocked and they could easily push them open. Someone was expecting them….. They walked around a bit, and found that the lights were all out. Tsuki, Omi, and Aya then noticed that the front office door was open. The three of them made their way into the room. The first thing they saw was blood. Of course. "Agh grodey……Mikari really needs to stop taking lessons from you Tsuki…" Omi exclaims, while looking at all of the blood soaked papers. Aya notices a piece of paper with words written in blood. "Hey guys, I found some flashlights…." Yohji pokes his head in the door and replies, "Good, cause I can't see a god damn fucking thing out here…." Omi glares at him and shoves the flashlight in Yohji's mouth. "Quit your bitching Yohji…" Omi mutters. Yohji grumbles as he takes the flashlight out of his mouth and turns it on, and man was it bright. "Will you get that thing out of my face!" Gabriel tells Yohji. "Oh hehe…sorry Gabbie…" Grabiel rolled her eyes. Aya takes a flashlight and flips it on, then examines it.  
  
It read:  
  
Weiss,   
  
I let you get this far…Don't expect a warm welcome from me when we meet face to face…As you might have noticed already, Yohji has been bitten and will soon be mine in less than three days….You might as well give up…There is no way I'll surrender to you….Especially that bitch Tsuki…Oh and if you're reading this Tsuki, I know who you are….if you put one foot out of line, I will tell everyone about YOUR past, and what you really are….so I advise you to stay clear of me….Well, I guess that is all I have to say…for now…..see you soon Weiss…  
  
Kai Shotsuka  
  
"Well she seems happy to see us….so much for a welcome wagon….Well shall we explore?" Aya mutters. Omi and Tsuki nod and walk back out to Yohji and the other two. "So…how are we going to do this? There are two floors, one basement, and a roof to check, and there are six of us…." Ken says thinking really hard. "Alright here's how it's gonna go….Yohji, Ken, you two head upstairs, and DON'T go into the music room, until I've come up here….Or I'll kick both your asses to the moon and back…got it?" They both wink at each other and stand in slaute fashion. " Yes sir Mr. Aya sir! Want us to do 20 jumping jacks as well?" "Bite Me…" "You really want me to answer that?" "No Yohji, just get the fuck out of my face…" "Yes Drill Sergeant!" "Yes Ma'am…" Ken salutes. Aya glares at him, he just smiles makes a kissy face and runs down the hall like an idiot. Yohji laughes and follows him. "Omi Tsuki, you two check both the main floor and the basement…Me and Gabriel will search the roof….and behave….Omi…" Omi puts his hands up in a defensive gesture… "Yeah, yeah I know I know….Leave me alone…." "I mean it OMI…" "Yes DAD!" Aya glances at him. "Why me?" He mutters and motions for Gabriel to come with him. Gabriel gives Tsuki one last look before following Aya up the stairs. That left only Tsuki and Omi. "Yes! He's gone!" Tsuki shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "I pity you Omi…..Really I do…" She says in a mocking tone. Omi stops hopping up and down and looks at Tsuki. "What?" "Just….c'mon…first we have to check the basement." "Ok….If you want to be that way…" Omi sighs as Tsuki takes his hand and drags him down the steps.  
  
Yohji and Ken walk through the darkened halls of the second floor. The piano music got louder and louder with each step they took. "Man that music sure is creepy sounding…it makes you think like you were in a scary movie like Dracula or something…maybe even that creepy game Silent Hill…" "Ken shut your pie whole before I shut it for you…I really am in no mood to listen to you talk about your gay ass movies and video games…" Ken sighs and shrugs as they continued to walk. Ken then suddenly ran into something hard and held his head. "God damnit Ken! Watch where you're going!" "Sorry Yohji…why the hell did you…wait a minute…you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, because if you are thinking what I think you're thinking, then you're thinking what I think you're thinking…." Yohji looked at Ken, a weird expression on his face. "Ken…you are a dumbass…really someone needs to shoot you and put you out of everyone else's misery." "Anyways Yohji are you thinking what I think you're…Oww! Damn you!" "Ken just shut up will you…Jesus Christ…you know what." "What?" "I'm going to get you a little key chain that says "Hi I'm a dumbass!" on it…I swear to god you're blonder than I am." Ken just shakes his head and stares at the door that Yohji had stopped at. "Y'know Aya told us not to go in here until he came…" "And do I ever listen to Aya?" "Ummm…no…" "Alright then." "Well…go ahead and open it then." Yohji glances at Ken and replies, "No you open the door." "No YOU open it." "Ken open the god damn door!" "No! She's your wife not mine!" "Okay Ken…but…you're the first one I'm coming after when I turn into one of them." Ken thought this over a minute. "You lie." "No I don't." "You do." "I don't." "You do!" "I don't!" "You lie times infinity!" "Whatever…open it." "No you." "No you." "No you." "No you." "No me." "Okay fine…you win…be my guest." Ken smiles victoriously then realizes what happened. "Uh…err…Damn you Yohji! You stupid ass!" Yohji just grins at him as Ken turned the knob and pushed the door open. Ken and Yohji gulp as they slowly pushed the door open. Ken suddenly busts in there all LAPD like yelling, "ALRIGHT! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS OR CLAWS OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU 'VE GOT, UP OR I'LL POP A CAP IN YO ASS....….Hey Yohji how did that sound?" "Nice…..very nice….You training to be a black LAPD officer? Cause you do a fine ass job of it…" Yohji replies sarcastically. "Really? You think so?" "Definitely…" "Cool…" Ken smirks. As the two men gazed around the room, Ken spots a small blood trail. "Hm?" He raises an eyebrow and follows the trail, until it ends at the piano. There on a certain amount of keys was blood. "Ok…That's really fucked up…Now I KNOW this is like Silent Hill….You people suck! You're not supposed to copy the video game!! Plagiarism!!"Ken hollers. Yohji shakes his head pityingly and walks over to Ken. He studies the keys, then reads the poem above it.   
  
  
  
"The Scars Of A Shattered Heart can only be mended by the death of an enemy… No longer shalt the pain continue…Nor shalt the suffering commence….When two hearts beat as one, only then will the fight end….Shall you choose to end the suffering, or to become the cause of it, is your decision and your decision alone….No one will guide you…no one will save you….You are an evil in itself….Mend The Scars Of A Shattered Heart, and save the one you hold dear….  
  
For death is only the beginning…."   
  
  
  
"This Poem….It sounds…..familiar…." Yohji says. Ken on the other hand had no idea what to make of it. "Sounds like load of bull to me…" Yohji paid no attention to Ken, for he was thinking really hard as to where he had heard the poem before. He played with the blood-marked keys for a minute, then tried to translate the words into notes. His eyes widened as the words turned from a poem, into a song…A song that was played just for him…He sat there and played the song that he remembered so well. Ken was amazed by Yohji's sudden musical talent. "What are you playing Yohji?" Ken asked curiously. "The Scars Of A Shattered Heart….The song Mikari played for me…" "Oh…." Yohji slowly brought the song to an end and sighed. Clapping was heard throughout the room, and Yohji and Ken turned to see who it was. "Very nice Yohji…I'm surprised you remember that song. Anyways…it's time to say goodbye…" Mikari grins and walks towards them. Yohji stands and The two of them back towards the window. "Umm…Ummm….Aww hell…." Ken stammers. Mikari glares at him. "I don't want to talk to you, go away!" She says and throws him through the window. "AHHHHH!!!!" Ken screams, then Yohji hears a loud CRACK, and all goes silent. "KEN!!" Yohji yells and tries to look out the window, but is stopped by Mikari, who grabbed his collar and threw him in the opposite direction. "Now, the fun begins…."  
  
(Meanwhile…)  
  
"So…You're Mikari's grandmother huh? You seem pretty young…" "Yes….that is what happens when you are bitten by a vampire…You stop aging….Kai, stopped aging at 21.…She will remain that way forever…." Aya glanced at her, but said nothing. "Well there isn't anything up here….lets head down to the second floor and see if Yohji has gotten his ass beaten yet…" "Alright.." Together, the two of them head downstairs. Omi and Tsuki weren't having much luck either. It seems they had gotten into a bit of a fix. They had walked into the wrong place at the wrong time. All of the people who were bitten or killed by Mikari, were now awake as vampires. "Oh shit! Now what!? We're surrounded." Omi panics. Tsuki wraps her arms around him and replies, "Don't worry Omi…I will protect you from all around you…." "But how?" He says as he grabs on to Tsuki. Tsuki's eyes narrow, then flash, a barrier suddenly forms around them. "Huh?" Was all Omi could say. The vampires watched them hungrily, but when one tried to touch them, it proved more difficult than predicted. As soon as his hand touched the barrier, his whole body burst into flames. Omi's eyes widen as the man screams and dies. "What the hell just happened to him?!" Omi asks. "This barrier is a sun barrier. These are nightwalkers, and can't touch sunlight, unless they want to become a heap of ashes. Now move with me to the stairs so we can get out of here….I can't keep this up much longer…." "Ok.." He said and together they moved to the staircase. It was difficult, but they managed to get up the stairs without the monsters following them. Once they were up the steps, Tsuki let Omi go, and the barrier vanished. "Alright….now we must head outside, before our hungry friends invite us over for dinner." Tsuki exclaimed as Omi followed her outside. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped when they saw the form lying in a puddle of blood on the ground. "Ken! Oh my god!" Omi shouts and runs over to him. Tsuki just casually walks over to him, looking calm now. "Judging by the looks of it, he was thrown out the window…" Tsuki glances up to which window it was and sighed, "It's the music room Omi….Stupid ass Yohji talked him into it…Mikari probably did this…C'mon, move so I can bring him back…Just so I can kill him again for being a dumbass…." Omi gave her a funny look and shook his head as she placed a hand on Ken's chest. It started glowing, engulfing his whole body, then died down. Ken's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking as if he were on crack. "Whoa….watch that first step, it's a real lulu…." Ken then sees that Omi and Tsuki are staring at him. "Uhh….Hi?" Ken stares at them, then gets to his feet. "Alrighty then….where was I? Oh yes, I was thrown out the window by Mikari. And…..Then I died…and then…oh yeah, Yohji's about to get his ass kicked….I gotta see that!" Ken Shouts and runs back into the building, leaving Omi and Tsuki utterly confused. "…….What? No thanks?" Tsuki asks as she's dragged into the building by Omi.   
  
Yohji leaned against the wall holding his bloody arm. 'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! This hurts like a bitch!" He thought as Mikari advanced on him. "Uh….oh crap….I'm in trouble…." Yohji muttered as Mikari took out her blade and pierced Yohji's flesh. Yohji cried out in pain as the blade sunk deeper and deeper into his leg. Mikari grinned as she pulled the sword out of his leg and licked it clean. "Well….It won't be long now…maybe I should just kill you instead of having to wait….Well…that would be no fun, I need a guy who will serve my purposes….Oh well…I guess this is goodbye then Yohji…" Mikari said. She leaned down and kissed him gently, blood all over her face. Yohji stared at her horrified, as she raised the blade over his chest. "Die now Yohji Kudou!" She yelled and plunged it downward. Yohji shut his eyes, and waited for it to end…But…nothing…he felt nothing. Yohji slowly opened his eyes only to find he was floating….Floating in Kojiro's arms… "What the fuck!?" Yohji swears and stares up at Kojiro. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! BASTARD SON OF A BITCH!!" "Please Yohji, that's my ear you're screaming in…." Kojiro said calmly. Kojiro glared at Mikari. "Kai…." "Kojiro…..?" Mikari said. Kojiro looked down at Yohji and said, "You just stay up here, while I take care of her…." "Don't kill her….please…" "Don't worry, I have everything under control Yohji…." Kojiro carefully lets Yohji go, and lands softly on the floor, Yohji still floating in mid air, and out of Mikari's reach, thankfully. "Kai…..What the hell is going on!?" Kojiro questions, folding his arms. "B-But…B-B-But….how….?" Mikari stammers. "Easy….I'm a celestial vampire remember….Just like you….I can't die….at least not that easily…..Now please….put the sword down…I don't want to have to force you…" Kojiro pleads and takes a step towards her. Mikari jumps back a bit and holds the sword in fighting stance. "N-no….Kojiro why don't you come with me? We….we could be happy together….eliminating all of the humans…..then it'll just be the two of us, just like you always wanted….." Kojiro stopped. He couldn't believe what his sister was offering him. He shook his head fiercely. "No Kai….your life is with Yohji….I don't feel that way for you any longer….I promised to take care of you, so that is what I'm going to do…I will make sure that you and Yohji are happy together….that's all I want…..now please…..give me the sword…" He says and steps closer, til the end of the blade was touching his chest. Mikari stood there, unsure of what to do at that moment. Just then, Ken, Aya, Gabriel, Omi, and Tsuki walked into the room, only to find Kojiro standing there, with a sword pointed at him, and Mikari at the other end of it. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Omi comments rather loudly. Kojiro glances in their direction. "Kai….you know you can't fight all of us…" "K-Kojiro? Is that really you? And Kai…..I can't believe my eyes…." Mikari and Kojiro both look over to see Gabriel standing there. Their eyes widen. "G-Grandma? Grandma Gabbie?" "Grandmother?" Gabriel smiles and nods. Mikari drops the sword immediately and runs into her grandmother's embrace. Kojiro stands there, not believing what he is seeing. "G-Grandma! I've missed you so much!" "And I've missed you Kai….And I've missed you Kojiro…My how you've both grown…such a beautiful young woman, and a handsome young man….Oh I'm so glad I found you two…" Kojiro shakes his head and blinks a couple of times to make sure he was seeing right. "I-It really is you grandmother…I-I can't believe it…." He stutters. "Come….we must go home, so we can work this all out…." Gabriel says, but is cut short by a large blast… Everyone flew into the back wall, Gabriel's hood flying over her face. A man in a velvet cloak was floating at the other end of the destroyed room. His maroon eyes search around the room, until they fall upon Mikari, who was lying unconscious next to the blade. "Gabriel??" He says and lifts her up into his arms. He doesn't see the blade…Yohji watches this and yells, "HEY FUCKED UP SON OF A BITCH THAT'S MY WOMAN!! GET YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS OFF HER NOW!!! DID YOU HEAR ME!? OR DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!!!" The man looks over at Yohji and replies, "You are a noisy human aren't you? Go away you bother me…" and flicks his hand, causing Yohji to fly back into the wall. The man then vanishes, along with Mikari. Yohji shakes his head as the others come around. "What the hell was that?" Omi asked rubbing his neck. "I don't know, but whoever it was, is going to pay for taking my wife…" Yohji grumbles, wincing at the pain in his body. Tsuki finally wakes up and bitches about the stake in her elbow. "Man this is going to take at least a week to heal…same with the gash in my side… "sigh" oh well, what else is new…" She walks over to Yohji and heals his wounds, then tends to anyone else who needed help. "Who was that anyways?" Ken questions. "I dunno….some dude in a velvet cloak….he had maroon eyes and black hair with silver streaks….that's all I can remember…" Yohji exclaims. Gabriel gasps. "I-Is that what he looked like?" Yohji nodded. "oh my god! Kai is in a lot of danger…." "Why?" "Because that was the Lord of the Vampires…..and…my husband…..Mercurius Cosimo De Midchi…" Everyone gasped at the sudden impact. "T-That's the master vampire!? So we've been going after Mikari for nothing!? Shit! That's just fucked up majorly…" Yohji curses. "What we need to concentrate on right now is how do we get Kai back without anything bad happening….Mercurius thinks that she is me…..and that isn't good, for is he finds out that she is only half vampire, he will surely kill her….he only accepts pure bloods…." "Wait…back up a minute, so you're telling us that Mikari is only half vampire? Man that just makes things even worse…." Gabriel stands up and heads for the door, she stops and turns around. "Come….we must find and stop Mercurius before he finds out she is only half……and before the next crescent moon, which is in less than five days…..If we don't all of the vampires will overtake Tokyo…" "Wait….why are you helping us?" Gabriel stops and drops her gaze. "Because…..unlike you……I now have nothing to gain….nor lose….." 


	3. The Lord Of The Dark Realm

~Lord Of The Dark Realm~  
  
"Humans caught between life and death…I would love to see how this ends. Yohji Kudou…Ran Fujimiya…Ken Hidaka…Omi Tsukiyono…Tsukiryuu Atsukima…your fates are now in my hands…Soon my beloved Gabriel…we will have our revenge against the mortal realm soon enough…."  
  
They had walked along the darkened streets of Tokyo for a very long time. Yohji was beginning to feel a little dizzy and stopped walking. Everyone stopped and glanced at him. "You ok Yohji man?" Ken asks. Yohji nods his head and replies, "Yeah…I think…" "Maybe we should stop and take a rest…" Aya insists. "We cannot afford to stop now…Kai's life is in danger…" "Gabbie's right…we have to…save Mika…" "It's all right Grandmother…I'll stay with Yohji…we'll catch up alright?" Gabriel nodded her head and they all continued walking. Kojiro glanced at Yohji who was panting hard. He walks over to him, places a hand on his shoulder and bends over halfway. "Are you going to be alright Yohji?" Yohji nods his head. "Yeah…I'll be ok…" "Good…" They both continue, trailing slowly, down the streets. "So…what has happened since I've been away?" Kojiro asks, trying to make friendly conversation, which is very hard for someone of his intellect. "Nothing much really…just my wife going psycho and trying to kill me…" Kojiro sighs deeply. "It wasn't her fault you know…" "I know…I don't blame her…" They were both silent for a moment only until Kojiro spoke up again, "I was there at the orphanage…" Yohji looked at him. "I watched as she destroyed it…turned it into nothing but ashes and dust. The day after that she was normal again…her cheerful old self. When I told her what happened she couldn't believe it…she couldn't believe that she murdered her friends and caretaker…Do you want to know what I told her after that?" Yohji nodded his head slowly. "Well…I said…Kai Shotsuka I promise you that I will protect you from them…I would never let them hurt you ever…I will watch over you until the day I die…" Yohji's gaze dropped and he asked quietly, "You really loved her, didn't you?" "Yes…I did. I loved her like the stars love the moon…she meant the world to me. I was so furious when I learned that she had fallen in love with another man…" "And you went nuts." Kojiro laughed at bit at this. "Yes I admit to going a little over the edge, but wouldn't you when the love of your life goes off with someone that is not you…I mean…my heart broke…I didn't want to believe it, but then I saw you and her together that night…" "You knew??" "Yes…I was the one who was shooting at the flower shop the night it happened…but I wasn't aiming for her…no…I was aiming for you. My arch rival…the man that was on the verge of stealing my sister away from me…I couldn't let that happen, so I tried to kill you, but I never had much luck with guns anyway and missed. Then…that's when it happened…" "…How did you find out…?" "Simple…I followed you home…at first I didn't think much of it…I mean I really didn't acknowledge her sleeping in bed with you…hell…she always used to sneak in my room and sleep with me when it was rainy outside…she never liked the thunder, it always seemed to scare her. Anyway, that's not what made me go insane…it was then when I saw you two kissing…I couldn't believe my eyes. There, in your bed, you kissed her…and the thing was she didn't force you off like she had did to so many others before you. It disgusted me to see someone like you with MY sister…MY life…I felt my heart breaking into a million tiny pieces at that very moment…I swore I would kill you one day and take back what was mine…" Yohji said nothing to him, for he saw in his eyes that he was very depressed. "And so that's how it happened. After the battle I continued to watch over you and her. I did not know that Rei was still alive and when I found out she challenged you to a battle, I felt overwhelmed. I decided to watch as you fought against Rei…hoping she would be victorious so I could finally get my revenge. But then…in the distance…I heard Kai's yelling…yelling your name…I watched as you lost control of the hummer and crashed into Rei's causing them to explode…I smiled happily, knowing that this was your end and I would never have to deal with you again…I could take back what rightfully belonged to me…but…at that same moment…I felt really awful. I stared at the two of you as Kai held you in her arms…it broke her heart to see you dieing…and it broke mine to see her cry…then I heard those words…those three words that you whispered to her before you went unconscious…"I love you"…those words struck me like lighting bolt…that's when I knew…I knew that I had did something wrong. I felt like a fool…all that time I wanted nothing more then to see that Kai was happy forever…to make sure that she never cried…to make sure she got the love she deserved…but all that time, I was the one that was causing her all her pain and misery…I caused her sorrow just because of my own selfish ambitions. I knew in my heart that she truly loved you and not me…I promised myself that I would see to it that you took care of her…and loved her the way she should be loved…I promised myself that I would make sure the both of you were eternally happy now until the day I die…." He finally finished as a single tear escaped his eye and fell down his cheek. Yohji sighed heavily and dropped his gaze. "Y'know…we aren't so different…you and I." Kojiro glances at him and blinks. Yohji looks up, a smile on his face. "We both want to make sure Mikari happy forever…we both want to protect her…and most importantly…we both love her…I'm just realizing this now…but…it's like we're the same person Kojiro…" "You know something…you're right…we both have something we love and cherish…and for us…that thing is Kai…" Kojiro stopped walking and extend his arm. "I, Kojiro Shotsuka, promise to watch over you and my sister until the day I part from this world." Yohji looked at it for a moment then took his hand. "I think it's time to take down some names and kick some ass…wouldn't you agree with me Yohji?" "Hell yeah Kouji! Now we have a vampire to stop and a damsel in distress to save! Let's Par-teh!" Yohji shouts and grins stupidly. Kojiro nods his head in agreement then the both of them take off after the others. Little did they know a woman was lurking in a alleyway the whole time they were talking. She smirked and disappeared, reappearing in a large throne room. It was pitch black, the only light being the few select candles on the walls. The carpets were red velvet which made the room look like it was covered in blood. In the middle of the room was a large timber wolf gray throne. It had crimson red drapes that went all the way around it and carpeted, blood red steps. Sitting in the throne was none other then the Lord of The Dark Realm himself…Mercurius Cosimo De Midchi and standing next to him was Mikari or "Gabriel". She was wearing some kind of midnight blue armor. There were some weird kind of weird pointed armor on her ears that made her look like an elf. "Master the mortals are on the move…they are coming here to take Lady Gabriel away from you…what do you wish me to do?" The woman with the hot pink hair and violet eyes asked him. Mercurius thought about this carefully, for one false move could mean the end of his dark kingdom. "I want you to take the first division into the inner city, and strike them there….we cannot let them reach the gates…..Understand?" "Understood my lord…." Elena replied and bowed her exit. "So….they think that they can ruin my master's plans do they? Well I'll see to it that they never catch a glimpse of the castle….Now to work…." Elena opened a giant door that led to the resting rooms. "Alright everyone! First division come with me, the rest of you can have a night on the town…." Elena shouts and turns to leave, some 40 to 50 vampires of all types right behind her.  
  
"God….This place is deserted…..where is everybody? 20,000 people can't just disappear like that can they?" Omi asks. "Manx had the military and the navy take the whole city's population and hide them in secured areas, and ships….They are to remain there until this is all over…." Aya explains as they reach the heart of Tokyo. Suddenly, all of Tokyo goes dark, and the eerie fog from when they were at the high school returned. This was definetly not a good sign. "Everyone stay on your guard….I think we've got company." Ken whispered as they heard voices echoing in the empty streets. Eyes. Hundreds of them, glowing in the darkness, illuminating the night sky. Vampires. Of all kinds. Cannibal, Nightwalker, Daywalker…They were all there. Hunting….Their prey…..Weiss… "Get ready….this is gonna be one hell of a ride…." Aya exclaims as the vampires stop and look at them closely. "HUMANS! THIS IS WHERE YOUR LIVES END…" Elena yells. Suddenly, the vampires charge like a herd after Weiss. "RUN!" Gabriel screams as everyone high tails their asses out of there. Gabriel and the others ran and ran until they mad it to the underground subway entrance. "Quick down here…" Ken says. They nod and follow him down the stairs and through the check stand. Together, Ken, Aya, Tsuki, and Omi forced the sliding doors open and they all run inside, quickly shutting it before the monsters could even figure out where they all went to. Mysteriously, the train starts rolling down the tracks, scaring the living shit out of the gang. "What the fuck is going on!? What were those things!?" Ken pants. "Those were Vampires…..they are here to stop us from entering the gates to the dark realm and making it to the castle…" Gabriel states. "Oh…." "Well at least we're safe now……eh……one question…..who's driving the train?" Omi asks. Everyone's eyes widened and they stared up at the conductor's room. They suddenly hear a voice over the speaker. "All aboard the highway hell express!!!….." They all blink, when the door slides open and a tall figure steps out, wearing a…. "Conductor's hat Yohji? You asshole! I swear…You scared the fucking shit out of everyone!…….Don't dooo that!" Ken complains. Yohji grins stupidly. "Wait a minute…..if you're standing out here and no one's in there….." "What? Do you honestly think we're THAT stupid? Pulease…" Kojiro remarks. The gang looks to see Kojiro steering the train. He switches it to auto and walks back to them. "Well….this train won't stop unless I make it, so we should be safe here…..for now…Anyways, what to do about the current situation….Hell….I have no friggin clue what we're supposed to do know…Omi you're the brains of the operation, you figure something out…." "Aww….But……That's not fair! Why me!?" "Hey, quit your bitching until after we've come up with a plan…" Aya mumbles. Omi couldn't believe it, he was always stuck doing all of the thinking. " Aww, yes sir….You guys always do this to me…..probably cause you can't compare to my level of intelligence….." Omi mutters as he whips out his magical laptop and starts typing. He stops when he discovers something interesting. It seemed that there was a way to avoid all of the enemies altogether….The sewer system was the only choice they had. "Looks like we have only one way to go from here…The sewer system is the only way we CAN go without encountering any of our little buddies….And we can go directly under the gates to the castle…" "Oh goody…we'll be sharing oxygen with Kojiro's friends….." "What's that supposed to mean Ken!?" Ken looks at Kojiro, then takes a step or two back and replies, "Why the rats of course!" Ken yells and runs down the hall, Kojiro in hot pursuit. Yohji stops him though. "Nah….leave him, he ain't worth it trust me on this…." "Yeah you're right….so…where do we get off at Omi?" Omi checked the train's route, then checked the sewer route. "We get off here….at the stop near uptown Tokyo, which we should be approaching….now…" The train slowly decreases in speed and comes to a smooth stop in front of the checking booth. "Well here we are…" Omi said as he left the train. Just before they got too far, Gabriel stopped them. "What is it, Gabriel?" Gabriel put a finger to her lips, motioning them to be quiet. "Shh…I sense a very evil presence approaching…" "Yes…I feel it too…they are coming, hurry everyone into the sewer entrance!" Kojiro shouts as he opens the grating on the ground. Omi and Tsuki were the first ones to jump down, then just as Gabriel and Ken went 5 dark shadows appeared in the distance. "Holy shit…." Aya exclaims as the shadows come into perfect sighting. "You thought we wouldn't be able to find you…hm…foolish mortals." Elena remarks. "Hurry up you guys!" Tsuki yells but was too late. Before they could get down there, Yohji, Aya, and Kojiro were thrown against a wall by an unseen force. "Son of a bitch!" Yohji curses. "Tsuki, Omi, Gabriel, Ken! Hurry to the castle…we'll hold them off!" "But Aya…" "God damn it Omi just do it!" "C'mon Omi…we have to go. Aya, Kojiro and Yohji can handle themselves." Ken says. Omi sighs and nods his head, then the four of them take off through the sewers. "Your lives end here, humans…" "We'll see about that ya bloodsucking bitch!" Elena just smirks at them. "So what's the plan Aya?" Kojiro whispers. "I dunno know…you're the mother fucking vampire here you tell me." "Well…I guess we fight to the death then." Kojiro says and pulls out his rapier. Aya nods and does the same. Yohji however wasn't feeling as confident as Kojiro and Aya. In fact he wasn't feeling very well at all. He held his head and slid down the wall. The two men glanced at him a moment. "Are you ok Yohji?" Aya asks. "I-I…don't know Aya…" The horde of vampires then begin charging after them. "Aya you see if he's ok…I'll deal with them." Aya nods his head and walks over to Yohji while Kojiro stands waiting and ready. Aya kneels down in front of Yohji and says, "C'mon Yohji…get up." He then places a hand on his shoulder. He was shocked when Yohji smacked it away, then stood up. Aya stood as well and took a step back, staring at Yohji in complete confusion. Yohji rose his head, his eyes no longer being the jade color they were before. Now they were a crimson red color. "Y-Yohji…what's going on??" At hearing his name Yohji snapped out of it and shook his head. He fell back against the wall. "I…I don't know what's wrong…tell me what's wrong with me Aya…." "I don't know Yohji…I really don't know." Aya replied, shaking his head. Kojiro was having problems of his own trying to hold back all the vampires. He was slashing and thrashing at them as they came at him. One vampire managed to get close enough to him and sink his teeth into his neck. Kojiro clenched his teeth then threw the blood-thirsty beast off him. He put his hand on his neck then pulled it away, staring at the blood on his finger tips. "Not so tough now are we, human?" The vampire that had bitten him said. Kojiro smirk then licked the blood off his fingers. All the beasts stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. Kojiro tut tuts him and grins, "Now, now…what was that for, hmm? I think someone needs to be taught some manners…" Elena thought this odd of a mortal, but no matter to her. "Get them now!" She yells. They nod and start at them again. Yohji starts wobbling all of a sudden and nearly falls over, if it weren't for Aya who caught him. "Quick! We need to get out of here before Yohji gets killed! Lets go now before they surround us again…" Aya exclaims and slid down the chute. Kojiro lingers behind to fight off the few vampires that got too close. The same one that had bitten him, tried it again, but was very unsuccessful. Kojiro swiftly avoided the attack and decapitated the creature in one blow. He smiled, bowed, and jumped down the chute after Aya and Yohji, leaving Elena very confused.   
  
Meanwhile, Omi, Ken, Gabriel, and Tsuki were almost to the end of the sewers, when Omi suddenly stopped, causing Ken to crash into him, Gabriel crashes into Ken, and Tsuki knocks everyone over. "Dude….why the hell did you stop?" Ken asks, rubbing his sore rear end. "Huh? Oh sorry bout that, I just noticed something that's all…" Omi replies a little uneasily. "You just…noticed something? Man you're pathetic….Well then Mr. Tsukiyono….what did you notice that is so important…" Ken wants to know. They all stand up, and wait for Omi's reply. "Oh it's nothing really…..W-We're just surrounded that's all…..yeah…." They all stare at him in disbelief. "Please Omi…" "No…I'm totally serious Ken….we're literally surrounded. There's no way out…..They've discovered what we were planning….Watch…" Omi says pointing straight ahead into the shadows. Figures….lots of figures, walking towards them, snickering, mumbling. "Ooook….I think you were right…" Ken remarks. The vampires stopped only feet away from their captives and stared at them hungrily. One, a tall, slender male no older than about twenty was leading them. He stared at them closely and said, "No one attack….My Lord wants them alive…..for a while….take them to the dungeon…." The vampires nodded and pulled out chains. Omi looked to the others who knew that they wouldn't stand a chance. They stood there and let the creatures capture them, for they knew that they wouldn't be imprisoned for long… "Yohji c'mon…..at least try to walk….." Aya grunts as he starts to fall over, from the weight of his friend. Yohji, who was seeing double of everything, shook his head and replied weakly, "Just go on without me….I'm slowing you down…..and…..I…think I won't be able to fight it much longer….." "Fight? Fight what?" Aya asks as Yohji props himself against a wall, panting and covered in cold sweat. "He is changing….much sooner than I had predicted…..This isn't good Aya….If we don't kill Mercurius soon, Yohji will become one of us…." Kojiro explains. Aya looks down at Yohji who was still breathing hard. He then glares up at Aya and whispers quietly, "Aya……Run….." "But Yohji…." "RUN!" Aya turns and runs down the darkened sewer, not even giving them a last glance. Kojiro watches Yohji fighting the transformation, not bearing to want to see it happen to his friend. The question is…..How much longer can Yohji withstand it?  
  
Aya ran and ran until he reached the area where Ken and the others were captured. He stopped and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Yohji…." He said and stared up to see a flight of stairs. 'They must've caught them by now….hold on guys, I'll be there to set you free shortly…..' Aya thought as he stealthily made his way up to the dungeon, where his comrades were awaiting his arrival. "This bites…..Why did we have to get captured? I could've taken them all down in one blow….." Tsuki complains as she bangs against the bars of her cell. Omi sighed, got up, and grabbed Tsuki, pulling her down to the floor. "Shh….just be quiet, I'm sure the others will be here soon….Just, don't make the vampires mad, they could kill any one of us whenever they feel like it…" Tsuki stares at Omi, who sighs and leans back against the bars. Tsuki rests her head on his shoulder and waits…..for life for death, who knows now…."God damn stairs…..how many fucking steps are there in this fucking place!? This really pisses me off royally….Whew…finally a door." Aya grumbles as he grasps the knob and turns it slowly. He peeks through it to make sure no one was around then opened it all the way and stepped into the room. Gabriel looks up to see Aya walking towards them. "Aya!" Ken shouts, but gets his mouth covered by Gabriel's hand. "Shh….you fool…if they hear us, Aya will have come for nothing…Now be quiet…." Ken nodded. "Well…where are the keys?" Aya asks looking around. Omi shrugs, Gabriel shakes her head, Ken ponders, and Tsuki's asleep. Aya shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Great….just perfect….Well then I guess I'm doing it my way…" He says and pulls out his katana. He raises it over the lock and slashes it. It breaks with a loud CRACK, then swings open. Ken and Gabriel walk out, while Omi wakes Tsuki up, who didn't seem to like that very much. "What?" Tsuki mumbles. "C'mon, it's time to go….." "Argh! But I want to sleep!" "Fine….then we'll go kick vampire ass while you snooze here…" Tsuki blinks a couple of times, then stands up. "Alright, alright, but after that I'm going to bed…." Omi sweat drops and sighs. "Ok…deal…now lets go before any of the bloodsuckers come back to check on us….." They all nod in agreement and head down the first hall they saw.   
  
"Yohji…..are you alright? Try and get up…" Kojiro insists as he tries to lift Yohji up onto his feet. Yohji moans and shakes his head, trying to focus his vision. "I….Don't know if I can Kojiro…..It's just so hard….and I'm so thirsty….Argh! Snap out of it stupid bastard! You're not changing into those fuckers…." Yohji swears to himself and stands on wobbly legs. Kojiro quickly swings Yohji's arm over his back and puts his arm around his waist for support. "Now lets walk, c'mon Yohji, it won't be much longer….I'm sure the others are nearing Mercurius's thrown room now…." Yohji glances at Kojiro and nods. "I hope to god they hurry….."   
  
"Holy fucking shit! What the hell is that!?" Ken questions, looking at a corpse hanging from a rack, with its inside ripped out and its blood drained. "I….guess that was their dinner? We are in the kitchen after all…" Gabriel points out as they walk passed knives and other silverware. "Augh….this is just sick…..I think I'm gonna hurl…" Ken exclaims, looking at jars full of human organs. Omi and Aya nod in agreement, but Gabriel and Tsuki look at them with complete enthusiasm…. "You people are strange…..there's nothing wrong with that…" Tsuki says. All three men look at her. "You're joking…..that's gross Tsuki….Omi I really feel sorry for you…..You're girlfriend is just psycho….." Omi nods. Once they reached the main hall and eerie sound started flowing throughout the corridor. "An….organ? But…who plays an organ?" Aya wonders out loud. They all shrug, but Tsuki listens to the tune carefully. Her eyes narrow, when she recognizes the pattern of notes. "Mikari…..she's playing the song that I helped make for her….She did the words and the instrument, then I taught her the tune….she's inviting us to her performance….lets not be rude…." Tsuki says and heads in the direction that the music was coming from.  
  
Yohji and Kojiro walked steadily up the steps and entered the dungeon area. They noticed at once that the others had been there for the broken lock was on the ground. "Great……now where…." Yohji asks. Kojiro looks from the left to the right, then nods in the direction that Tsuki was leading the other assassins.   
  
Tsuki stops at a large set of black double doors. "This is the room…" She says to the others. "Are you sure we should go in there…I mean our mission is to kill Mercurius not Mikari…" Omi points out. "Yes but we still must get her out of here before Mercurius discovers that she is a half-breed…" "Well let's hurry up and get her out so we can kill Mercurius before Yohji goes completely insane." Aya exclaims and pushes the doors open. They all walked inside the large room and the first thing they saw was the woman sitting at the organ in the middle of the room. "Mikari…" Tsuki sneered. Mikari stopped playing after hearing her name being called. She stood up and said, "Welcome Weiss…I have been awaiting your arrival…" She turned, her blood red eyes gaping evilly at them. "Kai…Kai you have to come with us…we must leave here at once." Gabriel exclaims. Mikari glares at her then turns to Tsuki, who wasn't very pleased to see Mikari. "Humph….So Yohji and Kojiro didn't make it I see…..Maybe they've already killed each other…..pity, they should've taken you with them….." "Thanks a lot, at least someone would be with Yohji when he dies….Unlike a certain WIFE of his…." Tsuki snarls. Mikari looks to Aya, Ken, Omi, and Gabriel. "Well all we need is Lord Mercurius….Then the fun can really begin…" Mikari says grinning vilely. Tsuki just waves her big sister off like she was a child, pissing her off royally. The dangerous half-breed calmed her fury and gazed around the room. Once she found what she was looking for she stopped and turned to Weiss. "So, since Lord Mercurius is not here at the moment, he did give me permission to toy with you before the ceremony begins…." "Ceremony?" "Yes…It's the ceremony of the high Lord and Lady Vampires….This only happens when the Lord has chosen a bride. Unfortunately Mikari has been chosen for this…ritual….It disgusts me, at least when we choose our lovers, we actually take them for love, not power…." Tsuki explained. This made Aya curious. "What do you mean "We"?" Tsuki quickly clamped her mouth shut. Suddenly, all of the lights went out and darkness befell the assassins of the night. After a few minutes of complete silence, fire came out of nowhere and started lighting what they thought to be decorated candles. When they were lit, everyone turned to see if Mikari had fled, but instead found something much worse. "Mercurius!" Gabriel yelled and backed away a little. It was indeed Mercurius, and standing at his side was Mikari, looking more cruel than ever. "Now it shall commence….."  
  
Kojiro had a difficult time holding on to his friend as they headed up the stairs. "Yohji c'mon, we're almost up the stairs…..and it's just a little farther to the thrown room…." Kojiro says, carrying Yohji to the top then setting him down against the wall. "K-K-K-…." "Don't even try to speak….it just makes the hunger stronger, trust me…." Yohji nods and closes his eyes to think. He knew that it would only be a matter a moments, a half hour if he was lucky, before it totally took over his body. There was no way to stop it now. He slowly and uneasily stood up, nodding at Kojiro. Kojiro got the message and picked Yohji up again, the headed down the hallway to the thrown room where it would all start…..and where it would all end. 


	4. Ceremony Of The Celestials

~Ceremony Of The Celestials~  
  
"So, the time has come for the ceremony to begin….and what kind of ceremony would it be without the family…." Mercurius commented, gesturing towards Weiss. Aya glared at him, along with Tsuki, who was starting to feel extremely uneasy, for something about the way Mercurius looked at her just then, told her that he knew something….something that he shouldn't know. "We need to get Mikari away from him as soon as possible….or she might get caught in the conflict." Omi whispers to Aya who nodded in agreement. "But how….they are practically connected at the hip…" Ken exclaimed staring at the two. Tsuki however was too busy watching the mighty Lord of the Vampires to hear what they were saying. But what she hadn't figured out was that he didn't know the truth….well not yet. "Hmm….The young one seems to be watching me….could it be the charm do you think?" Mercurius asks as he stares back at Tsuki. Mikari shakes her head and replies, "Not a chance….She's immune to Vampire charms." "Oh? Is she perhaps a vampire like ourselves? Only other vampires are immune to each others charms…." Mikari doesn't reply for the large red doors were opening. Everyone gasped as Kojiro walked in carrying a very pale looking Yohji in his arms. "Yohji Kojiro! You made it!" Ken yelled. Kojiro smiled, but that faded quickly as Yohji tried to speak. "M-M-Mikari….." Mikari finally looked up when she heard Yohji calling out to her. She stared at him a moment, as though she didn't even recognize him, then it came to her. "Y-Yohji?" She stammered. Yohji opened his eyes and smiled weakly up to her. Kojiro gently set him on his feet, keeping an arm around him just in case he couldn't handle it. "No….I thought he had changed already….humph…he must be very stubborn….oh well, he has about a 20 minutes until he is fully changed, then he can feast off the bodies of his own allies…" Mercurius grinned. "That won't be happening bloodsucker! You die now!" Tsuki screamed. Mercurius just laughed at her. "You? Kill me? That'll be the day….No one can kill a Celestial Vampire that easily….Mortals….you are so stupid sometimes….That is why we are at the top of the food chain….We are the predators you are the prey….It's like living on a farm….we raise the cattle…..then we slaughter them for our meat….." "That is not true you fucked up bastard of a liar!" Ken hollers. Mercurius shoots an icy glance at Ken and snarls, " Oh? Then what do you think mortal? You are nothing but a mere meal…." Tsuki had had enough. " It is not true because Demons are the highest rank in this world!!" Mercurius looked at her as well as everyone else. Tsuki was furious. No one calls her friends food…..nor mortals. "What!? HAH! Sure they were of the highest rank than us, but they are long gone! You must be what I thought you were! A Demon worshipper! Your family must've helped them when they tried to get rid of us! For that, you die first!" Mercurius yelled. Tsuki just laughed at him and grinned revealing her long and sharp canines as well as he razor sharp nails. "I'd like to see you try, Qintash!" Mercurius's eyes widened when he heard what she called him. "W-W-What did you just call me!?" "You heard me!" "Uhh…Tsuki…What exactly is a Qintash?" Ken asks. "A Qintash is the worst thing to call a Vampire…" "And only one race knows that…Demons! Not even they would share their sacred language with their worshippers…..Meaning….." Mercurius couldn't believe it. "What? What is it?" Omi asks. Tsuki glances at him. He then knew. "B-B-But that can't be! They're all dead, gone! Unless….You're the last Demon!" Everyone blinked and stared at Tsuki. "Yeah, yeah quit yer gawking…" Tsuki yawned. "Y-You're a Demon? Ohh…that explains the whole long teeth and sharp nails huh?" "And the joy of death and destruction…." Aya finished. Mercurius just stands there, unable to believe that he hadn't killed all of the demons. "Well Demon or not, I can still kill you….with the Angel's Blade I can destroy anyone….wait, I don't have that now do I? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to settle with the Holy Swallow." suddenly a swallow made of what looked like pure diamond appeared in his hands. (Which I must note are gloved due to the fact that he is an unholy *cough* bastard* cough* man….) " Pulease….you think that useless piece of shit can kill harm me? Ha ha ha….don't make me laugh….A Holy Swallow can't kill me…only the Angel's Blade….Now if you want to try be my guest…." Tsuki invited, bowing down sarcastically. " Oh don't worry, it would be my pleasure….Then I'll finally be rid of you vile creatures…" "My Lord….May I have the honor of killing the last Demon? She is my "sister" after all…" "Hmm….that would be very….interesting. Alright do as you wish my dear…." Mercurius handed her the swallow and let her go to battle. Tsuki pulled out her Scythe and got into fighting position, waiting for her enemy to arrive. "This isn't good guys…if they fight each other surely one of them is going to die." Omi points out. "Yeah, but what can we do Omi? Remember we are only "mere mortals"." "Yes but you see we can use this fight to our advantage…now that Kai is away from Mercurius we can attack him." "Kojiro, is right…we must stop Mercurius if we are going to save your friend and Kai…if we let this ceremony come to pass, then your world as you know it will become nothing but a void of darkness." Gabriel explains. "Right, we don't want that happening now do we? But the thing is…none of our weapons will work against that son of a bitch…" "None of your weapons will work but I happened to pick up something that will be very useful to us." Kojiro says and pulls a blade from the sheath on his belt. Everyone gasps at this. "That's that sword Mikari had at Yohji's house and the high school!" Ken shouts. "So it is…the Angel's Blade, a very powerful weapon that was used to fight against the demon race centuries ago. That sword may be the only thing that will keep us from loosing…" "Well then what the hell are we waiting for then?! Let's go send this mother fucking bloodsucking bitch back into the darkness where he came from!" Aya fwapped Ken upside the head and exclaimed, "This is no time to be rapping Ken! *sigh* I'm getting way to old for this shit…" Omi just shook his head in disgust. "Anyway…who's is going to be the hero this time?" "I will." They all glanced at Kojiro. "Sure, okay…I'll believe that when I see it…" "Well I certainly can't let you boys take all the glory now can I? Besides only a celestial vampire can wield a sword as powerful as this and are any of you celestial vampires? I most certainly would hope not…" "Fine, alright, we'll let pretty boy do the honors…" Kojiro grins and replies, "Thank you very much…now if you would be so kind as to take Yohji here I can get to work…" Aya nodded and threw Yohji's arm over his shoulder and put his around his waist for support. Kojiro then bows slightly and disappears from sight. "God damnit! I hate it when he does that! Remind me to beat him senseless when we get home." Aya and Omi just sigh.   
  
Mikari glares at Tsuki and gets into fighting stance, ready for anything Tsuki threw at her. Tsuki on the other hand had a better plan and just stood there with her eyes closed and her guard down. ' Hmm…What is she doing? She's just standing there, completely vulnerable….She's up to something and I'm not going to fall for it…' Mikari thought and began moving around Tsuki. ' Great…She has a very good advantage over me, with the fact that the lead vampire thinking that she's Gabriel, and the fact that Yohji is about to join her I'd say this is going to be one tough battle.' Tsuki watches Mikari carefully as she circles around her like a vulture. "Tsuki, Mikari! Stop this! This isn't like either of you, you're family for Christ's sake! God this so reminds me of that video game Clock Tower Two. Alyssa and her cousin Stephanie were acting just like this…Well at least until…." Ken begins shouting. "KEN SHUT UP!!" Tsuki and Mikari as well as everyone else yells. Ken clamps his mouth shut and start pouting. 'God damnit, why is it always me that gets yelled at…I'm only stating the truth…' Now that Ken had distracted her, Mikari made her move on Tsuki. With one swift movement she struck. Everyone froze. Mikari grinned as she stood there, holding the swallow which was now sticking out of Tsuki back. Tsuki fell to her knees and bowed her head down. "Well that was easy enough….Now for the others…" Mikari stated. "Tsuki!!" Omi cries, but just as he was about to run towards her, Aya grabbed his arm. "Don't even think about it Tsukiyono…." he said calmly. Mikari then looked down at Tsuki and noticed there was no blood splatter. Her eyes narrowed. As Mikari leaned closer to see what was going on, all of a sudden Tsuki's head shot straight up scaring the living shit out of Mikari. "…..Gotcha…" Tsuki grinned and grabbed the swallow. She quickly stood up, the weapon still sticking through her. She looked around at everybody then down at the swallow and sighed. " Was this like, you know, supposed to hurt?" She wrapped a hand around the handle and pulled it out of her, looking it over afterward. "I…eh….Damn you!" Mikari said backing away a little. "You know you really don't have to be this way….if you'd just hold still it would be over much faster…I really don't like toying with you….." "Argh! My Lord what do I do now? She's just playing with me…." Mikari asks. Mercurius didn't know what to think. 'She's the last of her kind so it shouldn't be too hard to kill her….If only I had the Angel's Blade….' 'So….he doesn't know how to get rid of us now….if Tsuki's here he can't lay a finger on us….but he'll figure out some way of containing her…and when he does, we'll all be in serious trouble….' Kojiro thought as he watched the scene from above in the shadows. However, while everyone else was fretting about Mercurius and Mikari, no one was paying any attention to Yohji who was leaning against the wall. As Ken ran back over to Omi and Aya, he saw Yohji propped against the wall and asked, "Hey Yohji….You ok man?" Yohji didn't answer, just let out a low, inhuman moan. Ken sweat dropped and made a nervous face. "Y-Yohji…..Uhhh….you…by any chance….a vampire yet?" Aya smacked his forehead and sweat dropped. "Dumbass…" he muttered. Ken slowly edged closer to see if his friend was alright. When he was about a foot away he stopped, looking at Yohji curiously. Ken, being the total stupid ass he is, leaned forward and poked Yohji in the forehead to see if he would budge. "Hello? Anyone home? Hey Aya, the lights are on but no one's home….should I try again later?" After poking Yohji in the nose a couple of times Ken turned to leave, when all of a sudden he heard Yohji moan again and turned to see if he had come around. "Yohji?" Yohji's body shook from side to side a bit and his head was still bowed down, but he heard Ken. "K-Ken…..Dipshit…" Yohji moans. Ken sweat drops. "Yep, he's awake alright…" "No shit Sherlock…" Aya grumbled. Ken stood there watching Yohji move from side to side, when he slowly pushed himself off the wall. His head slowly rose and his eyes fluttered open. He stared at Ken for a second. Ken watched Yohji carefully, when he cracked his neck, looked at him a moment, then grinned. Ken sweat dropped again and took a step back. "Does not like the grin…..really does not like the grin…." Ken says. Yohji then hissed at Ken revealing long, sharp fangs. Ken gawked at Yohji, not realizing that he was in striking range. "HOLY SHIT! YOHJI'S A FUCKING VAMPIRE!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Ken screams and starts running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. "Ken you numb nut! Stop running around like a freak and pull yourself together man! You're 19 years old! Can't you act your age for one moment!?" Omi sighs, but suddenly finds himself being raised off the ground. Yohji had grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ack! Yohji you fucked up psychotic bloodsucking bastard! Put me down before I shove this crossbow through your throat!" "Aww….that hurts…." Yohji exclaimed sarcastically. "Yohji I'm really sorry about this but…." Omi said and did the only thing he could do…Omi kicked him as hard as he could in the groin. Yohji soon found himself on the ground making a funny face. "………Do that one more time and I'll make sure you never get laid again…." Omi gulped and looked down, then quickly shook his head covering his own manhood. "Uh-uh…." he said and ran and hid behind Aya, who just sighed in total disappointment. "Maybe Tsuki was right….you guys think with dicks and not with your brains…." As soon as he said that he felt something hit him in the back of the head really hard. Omi crossed his arms over his chest, his crossbow in one hand.   
  
Meanwhile, Mikari and Tsuki had continued their battle, so far neither winning. Every time Tsuki tried to attack, Mikari would disappear then reappear somewhere safe. This really pissed Tsuki off. "Argh! Can't you just hold still!? It's not like you can avoid me forever!" Mikari knew she was right, but that didn't stop her from hiding. 'Hehe….. Now's my chance to strike…' Mikari thought as she quietly snuck up on the unsuspecting demon. Just as she was about to decapitate her, she felt a strong arm grab her around the neck and another around the waist. "What the hell?" She wondered. Tsuki spun around to see Yohji holding Mikari. "Yohji?" "G-Get…..H-Him!!" He stammered nodding up at Mercurius who recoiled. Tsuki nodded solemnly and started walking towards the Vampire Lord. "Let me go!! I'll kick your fucking ass if you don't!" "Oh aren't you the nicest, most caring wife in the world….you know that sweet talk gets you nowhere honey…." Yohji grinned. Mikari had had enough of the games that were going on and decided it was time to get serious. Mikari struggled and struggled but no avail. Yohji was strong, but now that he was a vampire, his strength was now twice as powerful. Mikari wasn't going anywhere. "My Lord! You must escape! You're no match for all of them without the Angel's Blade!" Mikari yells. Omi had regained his courage and was now standing before Mikari and Yohji. "Mikari please stop this….You know that you're not as bad as this….come and help us….we don't want to hurt you, but we will if it's necessary…" Omi exclaimed. Unfortunetely, he was standing a little too close to Mikari. She noted this and quickly grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. " Aww shit not again…God, always picking on the little people…" Omi mumbles as he kicks and flails, trying to get away, but Mikari had a strong, firm grip and it was tightening by the minute. Soon, Omi couldn't breath anymore. Yohji knew he had to do something or Omi would suffocate, so he did the only thing he could think of. "AAAHHHH!!" Kojiro looked up to see what the screaming was all about and saw Omi being strangled by Mikari, who was crying out in pain. It seems as though Yohji had found a use for his new….form. He bit down harder as his sharp teeth sank into Mikari's neck, causing her to scream uncontrollably. After a while, she finally let go of Omi who was now on his knees coughing and gasping for air. Blood tickled down Mikari's neck as she moaned in pain. Yohji finally released the grip he had on her neck and backed away a few steps. Mikari fell to her knees, grasping her neck in shock. "God you vampire's are kinky. Listen Yohji, I know you want her but please save it for later! We have a job to do don't forget." "Ken, from what I can see you are doing nothing but being yourself and that is a Dumbass…if you're so worried about it why don't you try helping?" Aya suggests. Ken does nothing but grumble at him. Yohji smeared the blood that was on his lips with his finger, then smiled. "How dare you! A low level human like you has no right to bite me! You'll pay for that…" Mikari sneered and swiftly did a low kick, but Yohji did a couple hand springs to get out of her way. He stopped a few inches away from her and then glanced at her again. She looked majorly pissed at him this time. He grinned widely and waved a finger in the air. "Now, Now, play nice kitten or I might just have to punish you later." He remarked sarcastically. Mikari was beyond all rage and resentment now. She slashed and thrashed at him with her long nails, but he just dodged every move she threw at him. He finally managed to grab her arm and held it tightly up in the air. Her eyes widened when he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pressed his bloodly lips firmly against hers. That moment of contact sent a frostly chill up her spine. She tightly shut her eyes and began clawing at his chest, in hopes of hurting him enough so he would let her go but all he did was groan softly as if he enjoyed the pain given to him. Mercurious saw this and his eyes narrowed. He charged at the two with full force but Tsuki stepped in his way. "I don't think so." She said with a playful smile. Mercurious clenches his teeth tightly. "The game's up Mercurius. You'll take no more lives." Kojiro stated from behind him. "That's what you think, my friend." He held his hand up high and light began to grow in his palm. Kojiro and Tsuki watched carefully as the light turned into a long black and red falchion. They both gasped at this. "You see, I will not surrender to a bunch worthless humans…I'd rather die then fall to your level." "That could be arranged." Tsuki said and ran at him. All Mercurious did was laugh at her. He thrust the falchion downward, causing a long black and blue void to appear in front of him. It was if he had cut the air itself. He put his arm in the vortex and it appeared in another vortex in front of Tsuki. She was surprised when he grabbed her by her clothes and lifted her up. The black ball formed in his hand and with one good blast through the chest he sent her flying. Tsuki gasped in pain when she hit a wall. He then turned to Kojiro, a smirk on his face. "Well now…what to do with you I wonder?" Kojiro didn't look the least bit afraid of him at all. "I'm not afraid of you." "Oh? You're very brave, boy. But those words will come back to haunt you when you learn the truth….Everyone is afraid of me!" He exclaimed then began to lauch his black plasma balls at Kojiro. Kojiro smirked and dodged every last one of them with ease. "You'll have to try harder then that, Mercuroius. And you call yourself the Master Vampire…HA! I laugh at your futile attempts. Perhaps maybe you'd like me to slow down for you? You seem to be getting slow in your old age." Kojiro remarked mockingly. "You're a mouthy little human aren't you? No matter…" This stopped Kojiro's smartass remarks. "Little human? You've got to be joking me. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, grandfather, but I most certainly am not a human." Mercurious was taken a back by this. "G-grandfather?? What in the hell are you talking about?" "Oh, that's right…you don't know do you? Alexial, your daughter, had two children. Me with her lover and my father Mitsumi Chikoki and…" "Mitsumi?! You are the son of the Demon Grim Reaper, Mitsumi Chikoki?!" Mercurious butted in before Kojiro could finish. "Yes…the dark realms famous God Of Death." "Well, I can see where you get your power from, and your smart mouth as well…" Kojiro smirks and replies, "Like father, like son…anyway as I was saying, I'm only one of Alexial's children. The other was a little girl named Kai Shotsuka, my dearest sister. But…she wasn't like us…" "Pathetic…I won't believe it. No grandson of mine would ever help any worthless humans…" "You'll pay for your meaningless remarks! Grandfather or not, no one calls my friends worthless!" Kojiro sneers and strikes at him with his blade. Mercurious quickly dodged, causing Kojiro to almost fall face first on the ground. He gasped when he got a good look at the sword he was using. "The Angel's Blade…I'll ask you dear grandson to give me back what is rightfully mine." "Fuck off, asshole!" Kojiro lunged at him once more but Mercurious intersepted the sword with his hand. "You're not very wise, Kojiro….just like your father. You know, he died because he trusted people too much. He was very stupid." This totally sent Kojiro of the edge. "How dare you talk about my father that way, you bastard!" Before Mercurious knew what was happening, he found himself gasping in pain. He looks down only to see Kojiro's rapier sticking out through his stomach and his blood running down the blade. "W-What h-have y-you d-done?" "That's what you get for talking that way about my father and friends." Yohji had finally broke the kiss and Mikari gasped at what she saw. "Lord Mercurious! No!" She screamed and tried to force Yohji away from her. "Let me go damn you!" "No! I'm not letting you go this time! You're mine." Mikari was in no mood for this. She fiercly elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to wince a bit but still he did not let her go. "Try what you will, but I'll never let you leave me again. I love you, why can't you understand that?" His eyes grew when he saw tears streaming down her face. "Lord Mercurious…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…I love you my lord." This struck Yohji hard. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wouldn't believe it. No matter how much he cried out to her or told her how much he loved her, she didn't want to hear it. He knew now that he had finally lost her for good and wasn't going to get her back. He could feel his heart breaking into a million tiny pieces. He slowly realesed his grip on her. Mikari ran to where Kojiro and Mercurious were. "Ka-" Kojiro started to say but was cut off when she blasted him away with a fire ball. She caught Mercurious in her arms before he collapsed to the ground. "I'll get you for this! If it's the last thing I do, so help me god you will pay!" She yelled in a mad fit then disappered with the injured Mercurious.   
  
No one could believe what just happened that moment, especially Yohji. "Y-Yohji….Are you alright?" Omi asks, while cautiously making his way over to the youth. Yohji said nothing, just stood there staring off into space. Aya could tell how hurt he was at the moment. By then, Kojiro had finally snapped back into reality and stood up, holding his head. "Damn….That is the last time I ever try to talk to her in that state, She can be a real bitch when she wants to be…." He muttered and then noticed that she was gone along with Mercurius. "Hey…Uhh….where…did they go? I wasn't finished slicing and dicing the hell out of Mercurius…" "They disappeared Kojiro….They're somewhere around here, we just need to find them…Then you can finish Mercurius off…" Aya exclaimed as he walked over to Ken who was just standing there dumbfounded. After getting the shit beat out of him for not helping, Ken decided to join everyone else as they went over to a very upset and heartbroken Yohji. "Yohji….C'mon snap out of it….you now she didn't mean what she said so don't let it get to you…." "Yeah right…..How can I let it go when I heard it loud and clear? She meant what she said and nothing can change that…" Yohji said. Aya had had enough of the way Yohji acted whenever something happened to Mikari and gave him a nice hard punch. Yohji stumbled back and stared at Aya while holding his face. "What the fuck was that for Aya?" "I'm sick and tired of your attitude….whenever something bad happens to Mikari, you think that she's never gonna come back to you when you know it's a lie….So knock it off or I'll give you another taste of reality…" Aya threatened, even though Yohji was a vampire right now and could easily kill him. "Well, we should get going, we don't have much time left before they are able to escape…." Omi stated. They nodded and were about to leave when they saw a large blast that nearly missed Yohji. They all turned to see Gabriel looking rather pissed off. "How dare you! You hurt Mercurius! Kojiro how could you!? He's your grandfather!" "I did it because he is not my grandfather…a real grandfather would never attampt to kill his own grandson….and wouldn't care if his granddaughter was a halfbreed! He is not my grandfather! He is a heartless bastard!" Gabriel didn't like this at all. She blasted at Yohji and Kojiro hoping to hit them, but to no avail. It missed them by inches. They were all about to run for it before she fired again, but stopped when they saw what was going on. Gabriel was holding her head, crying out in pain because Tsuki had come around and was now pulling the vampiresses hair. Tsuki was beyond all reason and cooperation and pulled out her scythe, holding it up to Gabriel's throat. "I warned you Qintash…..if you attempted ANYTHING I would personally kill you…." "Go to hell you little demon bitch!" Gabriel hissed. "I've already been there thank you , I find it quite lovely…..But the games are over….Your precious Mercurius is going down along with you…." Tsuki growled. "T-Tsuki…..w-what do you mean?" Omi asked shakily. Tsuki glared at him a moment, but said nothing. Kojiro then knew what she was planning on doing. "No Tsuki don't…." Too late, Tsuki took her blade and with one quick movement, Gabriel's head was rolling on the ground towards them. Kojiro didn't want his grandmother to die, but knew that if he interfered, he would end up losing his head as well. Tsuki just grinned as she threw the decapitated body to one side and headed for the doors. Aya, Ken, and Omi reluctantly follwed Tsuki, but Yohji stayed with Kojiro who was standing there. "Kojiro, are you going to be alright?" He asked. Kojiro looked up at Yohji and smiled. "Yes fine…You?" "I'll be alright I guess…" He said and began walking off. "Yohji…" He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kojiro. "Hmm?" "How does it feel? Now that you've gotten a glimpse of what mine and Kai's life is like…" Yohji dropped his gaze a moment then brought his head back up. "Personally, to be truthful…Your life blows." "So it does…" He slowly walked passed Yohji, but was surprised when Yohji grabbed him and drapped an arm over his shoulders. "But…there's one thing I like about being a vampire." "And what's that?" "You get to seduce all the sexy women you want." He said. Kojiro had to laugh at this. "Yohji, you'll never change." "Hell no! Yohji Kudou's my name, playing with women is my game." "What about Kai, hmm?" Yohji's grin widened. "Even though right now she my be with another man, she'll always be my favorite sex toy, just between you and me, she really knows how to make a guy feel good, if you know what I mean." He says with a wink. Kojiro shakes his head in disgust. "I don't need to know that, Yohji." Yohji laughs at him and replies, "You know you do, Kouji." "You human's are very perverted." Kojiro remarked as they began walking out the door. "Y'know, you vampires aren't so great either. You're all pretty fucked up in the head if ya ask me." "Better to be fucked up in the head then be a perverted sex crazed maniac." This made Yohji laugh hysterically. "I really love these off moments we have." Kojiro nodded his head in reply. "Say, Hows about you and I go seduce some ladies later on…it'll be fun." "Sure, Yohji, what ever you say."   
  
Omi, Aya, and Ken all kept their distance from Tsuki as they walked down the darkened, empty hallway. Tsuki thought this very funny as the guys tried very hard not to get too close to her. "You know, you don't have to walk five miles behind me, I don't bite……." Tsuki said trying not to laugh. This made the three young men jump when they heard her talking. "N-no……It's alright, we're just fine where we are Tsuki…" Ken replied, when he suddenly tripped over his own feet and knocked Tsuki over. Omi and Aya stood there looking terrified as Ken laid there on Tsuki, who didn't really appreciate that. "Ehh……Shit…" Ken squeaked and quickly got off her, then darting behind Aya. Tsuki stood up and dusted herself off, then grabbed Aya, threw him asside and advanced on pour helpless little Ken. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, pulling him close to where their faces were only inches away from each other. Ken gulped and clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the worst. Tsuki held him there a moment then said rather tiredly, "Nah….you ain't worth my time…" and tossed him on the ground like he was nothing. Ken blinked a couple of times then gave a sigh of relief. "C'mon before I tie all of you up and use you for play toys…" Tsuki said. All three men looked at each other and quickly ran to catch up to the demon. Meanwhile, Kojiro and Yohji were looking in the opposite direction for the two escaped vampires, when all of a sudden they found themselves locked in a giant dining room. "Oh just perfect, Yohji didn't I tell you to leave the door alone?" "I couldn't help it….the knob looked so pretty and shiny…." Kojiro smacked himself in the forehead and sweat dropped. "I pity you poor human really I do….you and shiny objects…" Yohji just shrugged and went over to the dining table to look around. There he spotted a large dish with a cover on it. He stared at it, wondering what was under it and reached for the handle to the lid. Kojiro saw this and grabbed Yohji's arm before he could reach it. "Don't….." "Why not?" "Trust me….you don't want to see…" Kojiro warned and let go of Yohji's arm. Yohji watched him a minute, and like always since he never listens to anyone, reaches for the lid and lifts it up. His eyes widened as he gazed at what was on the plate. Kojiro smacked himself again and shook his head. 'Just like a little curious shild who won't listen to his elders…but I warned him…' Yohji hastily puts the lid back on the dish, looking rather pale. "K-Kojiro…I think you were right…" Kojiro nodded and sighed, then grabbed Yohji and hauled him into the next room.   
  
(Somewhere deep in the bowels of the creepy castle place…^_^V)  
  
Mercurius's eyes fluttered open when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He slowly sat up in his bed. "No. Don't move master." He didn't listen and sat up, and stood up. "W-Where are the humans and that Demon?" He asked still a little shaken. Mikari sat down next to him and took his hand. "I rescued you from Kojiro and Tsukiryuu my Lord, you are safe now, until you are healed and ready to face them again." "That is not what I asked…..now tell me…where are they Gabriel?" 'Gabriel? Who is Gabriel?' "T-they're looking for you my Lord, They will meet up together in ball room, that's where we can et them all at once…" Mikari explained. Mercurius nodded and started for the doors. "Are you coming?" "Well, shouldn't you wait for your wounds to heal master? You will be giving them an advantage when you battle again…." "I do not care….my pride comes before my heart….now you are either an ally or an enemy, which is it?" Mikari hesitated, then walked up beside him and took his hand again. Mercurius gave her a side glance then walked out of the room and down to the ball room where the unknown final battle will take place…  
  
Omi, Ken, and Aya had been following Tsuki for about an hour when she finally stopped, making them all bump into each other. "Ow, Tsuki why'd you stop so suddenly?" "Shut up Ken….you talk too much…now follow me." Ken nodded and got up off of Aya, who was sitting on Omi, who was looking utterly irritated. "Would you mind getting your fat ass off me Aya?" Omi said, Aya blinked and looked under him and sweat dropped. He helped Omi up and quickly ran after Ken and Tsuki who had already entered the ball room. By that time, Kojiro and Yohji had found their way to the exact same room, which felt kind of strange. "Kojiro you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Tsuki asked. Kojiro nodded. It was a set up, either way they would all end up in the ball room. They all looked around and saw that it looked very vampiric. "The ceremony will be starting soon, all they need now is a sacrifice…" Kojiro explained. Tsuki nodded and stayed alert. Suddenly all of the electric lights went out again and the fire started appearing. "This isn't good, this isn't good at all…we need to protect the huma-….I mean our friends…" Tsuki stated. Kojiro agreed and stood on the other side of the guys. After a while, Mercurius apparated at the top of the stair case, gazing down at the Weiss Assassins before him. He quietly floated over them and landed on the top steps of the throne. He turned around and stood there, as if waiting for something to happen. Then, out of nowhere, Mikari appeared, wearing a long, silky white sleeveless gown. She walked up the steps and took her place by Mercurius's side. "Well now that we are ready, all we need is the sacrifice…..And I think HE will be the perfect choice. Usually we would choose a female virgin, but I guess he will have to do…" Mercurius said pointing at Aya. Aya glared at him and sweat dropped. "One of the few moments I wish I wasn't a virgin….why can't you use Ken?" "Because….he is just to stupid…." Ken sweat dropped and replied, "Thank god I'm a dumbass…." "Enough….the sacrifice if you don't mind…." Tsuki stood in front of Aya protectively. "Actually I do mind…In fact, I'm not going to let this go any farther…..I already killed one of you and I intend to finish what I started…." Mercurius just laughed at her and waved a hand. Aya was suddenly lifted into the air and started hovering over towards a large white cross in the center of the room. "Damnit! Get me down!" Aya yelled. Ken tried jumping up and down, aiming for Aya's coat, but he just fell on his ass. "Oh thanks a lot Ken you're a big help…."Aya muttered. Ken gave him a stupid grin and got up. Soon Aya found himself tied to a cross looking down at everyone else. "Great…..just when my day was beginning to lighten up, I get put on a cross and used for vampire rituals…man can my day get any better!?" "Quit your bitching Aya we're doing the best we can…" "Well your best isn't good enough!!" "Can we just leave him up there and go home?" Ken asked. Aya glared at him and shouted, "KEN WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE….!!!!!" Ken yawned and waved him off. "Ok back to business….how do we get him down exactly?" Kojiro wondered. "Easy, like this…" Tsuki said and threw her scythe at him. Aya's eyes widened and he was about to scream bloody murder when the scythe cut across the top, just above his head where the rope was. The bottom of the cross hit the floor hard and was about to fall over, when it stopped. "I will not let you interfere with the ceremony! He will be sacrificed!" Mikari sneered and brought the cross up straight. Aya blinked a couple of times, trying to calm down, when he felt a pain in his wrists. He looked over to see that they were bleeding. As Aya hung there, Tsuki, Kojiro, and Ken were trying to plan a way to get Aya down and to save Mikari without hurting either one of them, which wasn't going to be easy. Omi and Yohji meanwhile, were kind of stupefied. They couldn't believe what was going on. "Hello! Earth to Omi and Yohji! Get your asses over here!" Kojiro called. The two blinked and finally snapped back into reality and came running over to the others. By then, Aya had gashes everywhere. He had then on his wrists, ankles and chest. Everyone could tell that he wasn't going to be in a very good mood when they got home. "Okay….now lets see….we have Mikari and Mercurius at the top of the stairs, Aya bleeding to death on a cross, and the rest of us sitting down here doing nothing to help either of them…hmm….I'll take care of Mercurius, Yohji and Ken can get Mikari, and Omi and Kojiro can get Aya down…..This may be our last chance to save them…" Tsuki explained. They all nodded and agreed. While Tsuki, Yohji, and Ken headed towards the stairs, Omi and Kojiro walked over to the large cross and began devising a way to get him down without hurting him. "If we were just tall enough to reach the ropes around his wrists, I'm sure we could get him down easily, but it's too high…." Omi said as he examined the ropes and the height. Kojiro just grinned. "Say no more….I'll take care of that, you just be ready to catch him when I release the ropes…." "Ummm……ok…" Omi said as Kojiro flew up to the top of the cross and began untying the straps. After the last strap was untied, the unconscious Aya dropped into Omi's arms. Amazingly enough, Omi didn't fall over from the weight. "Ok I got him! Lets go! They can catch up later!" Kojiro landed next to Omi and gave a curt nod, then together they started for the doors. Mercurius saw this and waved a hand. Just as Kojiro was about to open the doors, they flew shut again and locked up tight. Kojiro spun around and glared at Mercurius. "I will not let you take him!" He yelled. Since Mercurius was now distracted, Yohji and Ken could make their move. They ran up the steps and grabbed Mikari then ran back down. "Let me go!!" Mikari screamed. "Oh just shut up…" Yohji mumbled. The vampire lord saw this and was going to intervene, but Tsuki stepped in his path. "I don't think so vampire bitch….You're mine…" "That's what you think…." He snarled and looked around for something to battle with. He couldn't get the Angel's blade because it was still in Kojiro's possession, but he did have other weapons to fight with. He grabbed the first thing he could reach, which happened to be Kojiro's rapier which Kojiro must have dropped after the first fight. "Ha! I will kill you with the bastards own sword!" Mercurius declared and slashed at Tsuki. He missed naturally, but he didn't go unrewarded the second time. He managed to leave a large wound in her upper arm, which really pissed her off. She turned and glared at him then glanced over at the others who didn't have a way out. This made things complicated. 'Now how are we supposed to get the hell out of here? Man…He just HAD to lock the doors…' Tsuki thought as she dodged another blow from the Dark Lord. As they fought, Yohji, Ken, Mikari, Omi, and Kojiro all watched with a mix of awe, amazement, and horror. "Tsuki can't keep this up forever you know…" Omi started but was cut off by Kojiro. "Oh yes she can, she can go on for an eternity if she felt like it, she's just toying with him…as if she were stalling for something…we just need to wait and see what will happen." Omi gulps and looks back at the heated battle. The questions is…who will be the final victor? And who will suffer the fatal take down? 


	5. The Dead Returns

~The Dead Returns~  
  
With no way out and a duel to the death taking place, Weiss didn't know what to do or who to turn to at that time. Mercurius and Tsuki were getting extremely aggravated with each other and were about to just blow the whole damn place up, but they knew that that wouldn't solve anything. Tsuki was cut up pretty bad, but she wasn't the only one. Mercurius had a flew bruises and slashes on himself as well. 'I'll never be able to defeat her unless I have the Angel's Blade, but how to get it? Hmmm…I know…' Mercurius said to himself as the battled slowly progressed towards Kojiro and his comrades. When he was about ten feet away from Kojiro, Mercurius made his move. Without even giving him a second to react, Mercurius ran with lightning speed over to Kojiro and snatched the holy sword from the unsuspecting half breed's hands. Tsuki's eyes widened when she saw what he was now holding. "Well now, not so tough are we Demon? This is where I kill you all off for good, then the world and all of its humans are mine for the picking." Mercurius announced. "Yeah right……over my cold dead body bastard…" She muttered and ran at him. " As you wish my dear…" He replied and dodged her attack by inches. She stumbled and fell, dropping the scythe as she did so. She shook her head and held it in one hand, then looked up at Mercurius who was now hovering over her, grinning evilly. "Ha ha ha ha….So this is how it all ends for your kind, such a pity…You know something though…." He bent over and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and whispered in her ear, "That is the same look your father gave me….just before he died…" Tsuki's eyes widened as he let go of her and raised the sword over her heart. "Die now demon!" He yelled and thrust the blade down at her. Tsuki clamped her eyes shut and waited for the pain to shear through her body. But no pain came…just a soft silky feeling. Everything was silent. She then slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. The silky feeling that she felt was in fact the robes of a young handsome man with large, flapping black wings, and a long black demon tail. His eyes were narrowed and his yard long braided ponytail swayed behind him. He seemed familiar to her, but she could recall who exactly.   
  
"No! I-It can't be! I killed you over 20,000 years ago, right in front of your own family! How can you be here!?" Mercurius shouted in shock. The youth just replied in a low growl, "I told you I would be back for you Mercurius Cosimo De Midchi…and I kept my word…" "Who the hell is that?" Yohji asked. "I do not know…but he does seem familiar to me…" A now calm and guarded Mikari explained. "Hmm…really, what do you think Kojiro?" Kojiro shook his head and answered, "I don't know either really, it's all a blank to me, but I do recall my mother telling me about the Demon who fell to Mercurius in the time of the great rebellion…I wonder if that's him.." They all gazed on as Mercurius stared wide-eyed at the new addition to the party. "Y-You have to be dead….I killed you with the Angel's Blade….Why aren't you dead!?" "That is a secret that I can never reveal Mercurius, I should've taken care of you when I took care of your lover and parents, but I was kind enough to spare you…This time I will not be so generous…" He replied, then looked down at Tsuki, who was still in complete frustration as to who this guy was and why he was protecting her…though he did look kinda cute… "Tsukiryuu…" He said. Tsuki blinked and realized he was talking to her. "Y-Yes?" "I need you to go over there with them for a moment, I need to speak with Mercurius alone…" "O-Ok…" She got up and walked over to the other confused people and watched. "So none of you know who this grade A nutcase is or where he came from?" Ken asks scratching his head. Mikari, Tsuki, and Kojiro shrugged.   
  
"So, this is what you've been up to all this time is it Mercurius? I would have expected better of you….sinking this low in such a short time…" "Shut up….don't forget what happened to you the last time you stood up against me…." "Oh yeah, well then you don't pose much of a threat because I'm still standing. I will give you one more chance to give up, but if you don't I'll be forced to kill you, and in front of your own family…" Mercurius sweat dropped and thought about what to do. He could either give up and surrender right in front of everyone, or he could die a noble and honorable death in front of his family. As the two talked, they dropped their guard a little and relaxed. There would be now fighting right now. This was a good time to ask questions, so that's what Yohji did. "Umm…so…who is this guy exactly?" The man turned to the group, then turned to Mercurius. "So…you didn't tell anyone what happened that long time ago…I thought you would've been smart enough to at least tell your family how this all started….I guess I will have to do it then….My name is Duo Shonosia….I was the original Lord of the Dark Realm, but something happened that changed the fate of every demi-human in the world…" 'Duo…Shonosia? Where have I hear that?' Tsuki thought as she listened to what he had to say. " I will show you all what happened 20,000 years ago…." Duo said and with a wave of his hand, a gray cloud appeared and a picture started forming.  
  
( Dark Realm Kingdom B.C.)  
  
" My Lord, I believe that the festival is going to be taking place soon, shall we start with the decorations?" A guard asked. "Yes go ahead, I will not delay such a fine holiday as this, inform me of any adjustments though alright? Dismissed…" Duo replied and walked over to a balcony. When he looked over, he saw a large and vast city, filled with lights and sounds. People were everywhere, preparing for the Dark Light Festival. It was a holiday celebrated by the humans, Demi-humans, Demons, and Vampires, declaring the unification between human and Demi-human creatures. Duo sighed and went back into the room, when a familiar old face came running up the stairs, ending up tripping at the top and landing flat on his more youthful face. Duo laughed and looked down at his friend. "Mercurius….Still as clumsy as always…so…how was your day?" Mercurius got up and brushed himself off, then a couple seconds later grabbed his nose and whined, "Oww….that hurt…huh? Oh my day? It was good and you?" The young Lord shrugged and replied lazily, "Fine I guess, just making preparations for the festival….and trying to find the little demon princess…" "Ohh…she ran off again eh? Well I'd be happy to help ya Duo ol buddy ol pal…." Duo laughed again and patted Mercurius on the back. "Great…two heads are better than one after all, Gysla would do it, but she's busy helping with the flower arrangements, so I got stuck with babysitting…Oh well, I guess that's just the life of a father huh?" "Yep…now lets go find that little pain in the ass…." Mercurius grinned and ran out the door. Duo rolled his eyes and smiled. What a day to start off with.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain little someone was putting fire flies in the fireworks room. She quickly snuck away as the engineer and a man in a black robe opened the door to go inside. Suddenly all of the fireworks were going off. She sat behind a tree laughing her ass off as the fireworks flew everywhere. Duo and Mercurius saw this and nodded in agreement. It was her alright. Just as she was about to leave she heard, "TSUKIRYUU!!" "Uh-oh….I'm in trouble now…." Chibi Tsuki peeked around the tree trunk to see her father standing there with his arms crossed and a mad expression on his face. "Ok now would be a good time to go…." "I don't think so munchkin…." Mercurius had popped up out of nowhere and picked Tsuki up. "Ahhh! Meri….Put me down!" Mercurius walked over to Duo and dropped Tsuki at his feet. She stood up and looked at her dad, then let her gaze drop. "I-I'm sorry daddy….I was trying to have a little fun…" "Oh really? Well having fun doesn't mean setting off all of the fireworks in the storeroom…..I should punish you for that, but I'm in an extremely happy mood, just don't let it happen again do you understand?" "Y-Yes daddy…." He could see how upset she was and sighed. He leaned over and whispered, "Though I must admit, it was really funny when all of the workers came stampeding out of the storeroom…hehehe…you should've seen Mitsumi's face when he opened that door, he was screaming like a girl…." "Really?" "Definetly…" Tsuki giggled and screamed as her father swept her off her feet and into his arms. "So should we all go find your mother? Maybe you could help her with the flowers, since you love gardening sooo much…oh and don't forget to put in a lot of Snap Dragons, they are our favorite after all…." "Oh and we can't forget the Roses, Gentians, Cherry Blossoms, Cattleyas, and Freesias….Those are the family flowers after all….." Duo nodded and set Tsuki down. She bolted for the garden area as soon as he did, which made him happy. "Finally, she has something to do other than taunt and torture the poor maids and workers….Now on to business…Mercurius…" Mercurius nodded and followed Duo to the throne room, where they held their important meetings. "Well now that we are all present, we can discuss the matter of the strange changes occurring throughout the kingdom. Someone said it was a disease, others say it's a revolt, but I'm not sure who to believe, All I know is that this must end before the festival starts, or all hell will break loose." "Duo is right, those people aren't normal, they keep growing more violent and inhuman. For some odd reason, we demi-humans haven't been infected, but that doesn't mean that it can't happen. We must find out how and why this is happening to them, if we don't cure it soon, the whole human population could be turned into these zombie-like monsters…." "But what about the unaffected residents? How are we to keep them away from the ones who are infected…in fact, how can we tell if one is infected? Is it contagious? And is there an actual cure for it? It might be irreversible…" Mitsumi pointed out some very important facts. The other council men agreed and began thinking of what to do. Duo was getting very frustrated. Mercurius saw this and spoke for him. "Well right now we need to find the contaminated people and bring them to the laboratory where they can be protected from themselves…If you want to know how to locate an infected person, look for pale skin tone, bloodshot eyes, and rotting flesh. That's how you'll know…We shouldn't let this spoil the holiday however, although it may be a hazard to the humans, we do have ways of protecting them. We will shield them until after the festival, then we can look for the cure…it isn't contagious, at least we don't think. So far the only way a person can be infected is by drinking that water that we got from the lake, which was contaminated by the outsiders…No one drinks form there now, but I think that's what is making everyone sick. So, as soon as the festival is over, have all of the centuarian guards locate and bring in all of the sick here, then we can heal them…for now, just keep a sharp eye on the humans, who knows how many are already turning into the monsters…Dismissed…." The councilmen got up and bowed, then left, all except Mitsumi, Mercurius, and Duo. Duo sweat dropped and slouched down in his chair. "Great…first the problem with the satyrs not getting their share of the water supply last dry season, now it's humans turning into demi-human maniacs….just my luck, if this keeps up I'll miss my anniversary for the fifth time in a millennium…Gysla isn't too happy about that Y'know…." Duo sighed. "I wouldn't know my friend…I'm not married…" "Yeah you just sleep with every woman you see…" "I resent that Mitsumi!!! You should talk!" "HA! You can't say that! I'm a demon and demons only sleep with the ones they spend an eternity with, so you can't accuse me of shit!" Mitsumi laughed. Mercurius glared at him and shrugged. "I guess you're right Mitsumi…At least I can have all the women I want, you're stuck with one forever….Just like our poor friend Duo here, having to spend an eternity with that bitchy wife of his….Ow! Ok! Ok! I didn't mean it!" He rubbed his arm where Duo hat punched him, then sighed and walked over to the window. "Just think….tomorrow we get to relax and have fun, no work, no meetings…and we can all spend time with the little brat….god knows that if she wants attention she'll get it…" Duo and Mitsumi laughed and nodded in agreement. What they didn't know however was that tomorrow wouldn't be as joyous as they had planned…..  
  
( Dark Realm Kingdom B.C.; The Night Of The Festival…)  
  
Tsuki was running up and down the halls screaming about how excited she was to go out and see all the lights in the city, unfortunately everyone else thought she was just a little too excited and wished she would stop screaming. "Okay Tsuki enough! We all know how happy you are, but please, you don't have to express it so loudly!" Mitsumi hollered while plugging his ears with his fingers. Mercurius was also fed up with the noise and grabbed Tsuki. He put a hand on her mouth and glared at her. "You say one more word and I'll personally feed you to the dragons….got it?" Tsuki nodded all wide eyed as he set her down. "Daddy wouldn't let you though….oh well whatever, I'm going to go bug Miss Teela, at least SHE will be as enthusiastically ecstatic as I am…So….see ya dorks!" Tsuki said sticking her tongue out then running down to Teela's room. Mitsumi and Mercurius both sweat dropped. "I hate when she out does us with her sophisticated little pain in the ass attitude…." "Yeah tell me about it….is enthusiastically even a word?" "I dunno maybe we should try looking it up in the dictionary….I don't even know words that big….it hurts my head too much…" Mercurius replied. They sighed and walked down the hall and out to the courtyard to wait for the rest of the group.   
  
Teela was sitting at her dresser, putting on powder, and a lot at that…. "Miss Teela….are you ready to go? Huh huh? Are you?" Teela gazed over at her doorway and saw Tsuki standing there playing with her hair. "Umm…N-No dear, why don't you all go on ahead of me? I have to speak with Mastice and Kilinia…We'll all catch up to you later alright? Don't forget to tell your…father as well, he might want to know…now go on…" "Ummm….ok I guess….see you later Miss Teela…." Tsuki squeaked and ran out the door. Teela turned back to her mirror and stared at her reflection for a moment, then took some powder and began covering the rotting area on her neck.   
  
Everybody was sitting in the courtyard chatting when Tsuki came flying down the steps, occasionally tripping and falling on her face. When she reached the bottom, she went over to Duo who was talking with Gysla. "Mommy, Daddy, Teela says she will catch up later, she needs to speak to Mastice and Kilinia first, then they'll all join us in the city…She promised me already that she would be there for the parade, so we don't need to worry….C'mon before the party is over!" She piped, jumping up and down, while tugging on her father's robes. "Geez, Ok, ok we're going, just please chill out…." Heero assured her. Tsuki smiled and jumped on his back. "Give me a piggy back ride Hee-chan?" "Ha ha alright…Just don't pull on my wings too much, it starts hurting after a while and if you do, I'll have to pull on your wings, deal?" "Deal!" "Ok lets go…" Heero said and started galloping down the walkway. Mitsumi and Mercurius laughed and ran to catch up. Gysla was about to join them, when she noticed that her husband wasn't moving. "What's wrong darling? Aren't you coming?" "Huh? Oh yes, yes I'm coming I just don't feel too comfortable leaving Teela and Mercurius's parents in the castle alone, something doesn't feel right I know it….maybe I should go back and check on them…" "And break your little girl's heart when she finds that her father left her?" Duo sighed and let his gaze drop. "Well, no….but those people…..I just don't trust them, I know that Mercurius cares for them a lot and he is my best friend, but they've been acting weird every since I allowed them to come and live in the castle with us…they never join us for dinner, and rarely come down for anything…I tell you they're up to something and I won't allow that under my roof…but since it is the night of the festival and Tsuki really wants me to be there with her, I'll let them slip out of it….but I will have a talk with them when we get home…." "oh yes….Mr. Tough, high and mighty….it's either my way or the highway…you really need to relax Duo or you're going to drive everyone crazy…." Duo gave her a funny look and arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Well I can be as serious as I want for as long as I want and no one can say or do anything to change that…" "Oh I'm sure I could do a lot to change your mind Mr. Serious….now lets go before Tsuki sends the guards out looking for us…" Duo nodded and together they made their way to the brightly lit city.   
  
Teela watched as the couple left the courtyard, then disappeared into the shadows. She reappeared in the throne room where two figures were standing. "So….is he gone yet?" Mastice asked. "Yes….it took him forever to leave though…soft hearted old fool….he may be older than any creature on the planet, but he still isn't the smartest…." "That is for sure….it is just a shame that all three of us were infected….Duo said that vampires and demons couldn't catch the virus, but apparently he lied, just to make the demi-humans look up to him in hopes that he would have a solution. No matter….once we are rid of him we can take over the rest of the kingdom, then all of those worthless humans will be open for attack. I can't believe that the stupid bastard thought that humans and vampires could live together in peace and harmony….well that's a bunch of bullshit…humans are our source of food….we should be able to feast on anyone we please, and not just the weak, sick, or dying ones…it is a disgrace! Soon we will have everything we've wanted for so long….You and Mercurius can finally be living like the real lord and lady, instead of second best…." Kilinia stated. Teela nodded in agreement. "But the only problem is….how do we kill Duo? He is an immortal and has many followers who are willing to die for him….There is only one weapon that can kill him, but it is guarded by the celestials, and you know Angels don't like us…." This complicated things a bit. Mastice and Kilinia were at a total loss on that subject. "We'll just have to imprison him then…" "But he can break out of anything we throw at him and you know it….we'll just have to lay low until we can get our hands on the Angel's Bastard Sword." Teela and Kilinia nodded. "Well since everyone is distracted, we can go out and have some fun….I'm feeling hungry and all of the best people are at home right now, they don't go to the festival…so…up for it ladies?" Mastice asked, holding out his hands to them. They grinned at each other and took his generous offer. "And afterward we can head up to my room and have even more fun…." Mastice grinned. The women giggled as they walked out of the castle and down to the darker neighborhood of the city.   
  
While that was going on, Duo was already in the city with his family. They spent the whole night enjoying themselves. Tsuki had managed to kick Mercurius's and Mitsumi's asses at the dart throwing game. She nailed every single bubble where as Mercurius and Mitsumi couldn't even hit one, and most of them were the size of bowling balls. "HAHAHAHA…..You guys suck big time!" Tsuki bragged. "Yeah, yeah shut up you little pain in the ass…." Mitsumi yawned. Soon it was time for the parade, but there was no sign of Teela, Mastice, or Kilinia. "where could they be daddy? Teela promised me she would be here for the parade…" Tsuki complained. "I don't know sweetheart…but I have a good idea…" Duo growled.   
  
Meanwhile, Mastice, Kilinia, and Teela were having a festival of their own….a blood festival. They had slain about 50 people already. It was 6:00PM when they left the castle, and it was now close midnight. "This is fun….I think we should do this more often…" "I know Kilinia….I'm getting a rise out of it….Now I want to be really naughty……." Mastice cooed. Teela and Kilinia rolled their eyes and smiled at the thought of that. They had been at this for hours now. They didn't know that it would determine their fates though.  
  
After the parade was over, Tsuki had fallen asleep in Mitsumi's arms, so they thought it best to head back to the castle to turn in for the night. The group got home around two or three in the morning and were completely exhausted. Mitsumi told everyone that he was going to put Tsuki to bed, then go to bed himself. The others said their goodnights as well and went up to their rooms. Just as Duo was getting into bed, Heero came running in. "Duo come quickly! We've got a serious situation here!" "Augh, can't this wait until tomorrow Heero? I'm tired." "No my Lord…It is very urgent…Please come with me…" "Hmph! Very well…but I swear if this isn't anything EXTREMELY important, I'll tan your hide myself…." Duo snarled and got into his robes, then followed the Angel out of his home. When he arrived though, his whole perspective changed dramatically. "We counted exactly 178 people brutally slain and drained of their blood. Who do you suppose did this?" Duo's eyes narrowed and his teeth and fists clenched. "I know EXACTLY who did this Heero….get my strongest guards, we have some vampires to find…" Heero didn't really understand, but obeyed his master's orders.  
  
Duo stormed back into the castle and headed straight up the stairs and into Mastice's room. The doors flew open with a large flash and boom, as Duo walked up to Mastice's bed, which had quite a lot of movement going on. Three heads popped up from under the covers when they heard the doors slam. Duo's eyes widened when he saw who those THREE people were. Plus, the noise happened to wake everyone else in the castle, and soon Mercurius, Gysla, Mitsumi, and Tsuki were standing in the doorway. Kilinia and Teela grabbed onto Mastice as Duo advanced on them, his blood red eyes flaming with rage. "MASTICE COSIMO DE MIDCHI!!!" Duo yelled, making the room shake. Mercurius's eyes widened when he saw Teela in bed with his parents. "T-T-T-Teela? H-How….W-Why…" Mercurius just couldn't speak at that moment. He was too shocked and heartbroken to say anything. Gysla glanced at him, then saw Tsuki standing next to him. "Mitsumi…..take Tsuki into the other room….I don't want her witnessing this…" "Y-Yes my lady at once…Tsuki…" Tsuki turned to him. He picked her up and went into the lobby to wait for further instructions. Everyone could tell that Duo was very pissed. "Mastice…..I can't believe you would do something like this…." "Like what my lord?" "I welcome you into my kingdom, I take you into my home, I was even kind enough to make you part of my council…..but I would have never expected something like this of you…..this is the lowest a vampire could go…." Duo exclaimed trying to stay calm. Mastice knew that Duo wouldn't buy anything he said so he came straight out with it. "So? Humans are food, not friends. We should be harvesting them for our meat, not treating them like our equals, soon they will be demanding respect and other things. I will not allow it!" "oh? And how are you going to stop it? Everyone is happy the way they are, but you….you are just sick…feasting on the helpless townsfolk when you know that they don't pose a threat to you in any way…." Mastice had nothing to say to that. Then Duo noticed that the third woman was in fact Teela, at first he thought it was just another slut Mastice picked up, but it was actually Mercurius's lover. "Now I know that you are a sick minded son of a bitch! Sleeping with your son's lover! I can't believe you Mastice…" "Well she wanted it, Mercurius wouldn't give her what she wanted so I did…." "That's no reason to embarrass you son! I am totally disgusted with you…." "Oh shove it human-lover!" Duo's eyes narrowed. He didn't like it when people called him that. He was only treating the humans as they treated him. "Mercurius I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to take action here…please forgive me my friend but even you know what must be done…." Mercurius's gaze dropped. "Yes I know…go ahead…." "Go ahead and do what!?" Teela asked, but was quickly cut off by a enraged Duo. "SILANCE QINTASH!!!" everyone's eyes widened. Duo had never called any vampire a Qintash before, no matter how angry he was. "Heero, get them clothed and take them to the dungeon…..the execution will take place at sunrise tomorrow…..now everyone return to your rooms…." Duo ordered. Mercurius wanted to object to the execution, but one sharp glance from Duo told him that it had to be done. They all went back to their rooms while Heero and the guards took care of the prisoners. Duo walked into the lobby and stared at Tsuki. "Tsuki go back to your room and go to bed…." "But what about Mr. Mastice and Ms Teela and Mrs. Kilinia?" "Never mind that Tsukiryuu now go to bed." She knew instantly that his patience was growing thin and ran to her room. Mitsumi blinked a couple of times and jumped a little when Duo spoke to him. "Mitsumi…There is going to be an execution tomorrow morning at sunrise, please be ready before then…I want this done quick and clean…" Mitsumi gulped and nodded, then returned to his room. Duo stood there alone in the lobby for a moment, then slowly headed back to his room where his wife was waiting. "So….they are going to be executed?" Gysla asked as Duo got into bed. He didn't look at her when he spoke. "Y-Yes…everybody knows how much I don't want to do it, but I can't let this happen again…and I can't let a slut like Teela ruin Mercurius's life by having an affair with his father, I knew those three were more than just "friends" when they first entered the castle, that was one of the reason why I didn't like them. I knew that Mercurius was going to be hurt, but I couldn't stop it…now it has to be this way, you understand don't you?" He finally looked up at her with hurt in his eyes. Gysla stared at him a moment then replied gently, "Of course my love, you know I'd always understand you….it's just a shame that such noble people could turn so evil at such a rapid speed. One minute they're your friends, next they're your enemies….I will just never understand that…." Duo put a hand on her face and gazed into her eyes. He could tell she was as hurt as he was. "Well, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day…personally one that I don't want to come…." Duo whispered. Gysla nodded and kissed him gently, then waved her hand to put out the candles and went to sleep.   
  
( December 23rd, The Morning Of The Execution )  
  
Before the sun rose, Mercurius was allowed to pay one last visit to his parents and ex-lover before the trial was to begin. The guard reluctantly let him in to see them. He stopped just beyond their reach and watched them. "What do you want?" Mastice muttered. That hurt Mercurius. " I-I came to see you all…You are my family you know…" "Ha! You family? Don't make me laugh…you're as disgraceful as that bastard Duo Shonosia…You are not a relative of mine if you're with him…." Kilinia snarled. Mercurius's eyes widened. He then looked over at Teela when the guards came in to take them to the platform. "Mercurius….sweetheart please help me…" Teela begged. Mercurius backed away in revulsion as she tried to embrace him. She knew he wouldn't buy it. "At least be there for the execution….I beg of you, please be there…" "…………fine…" was all he said before leaving them in the hands of the guards who gladly drug them out by their chains. Mercurius would never forget this day. 'Duo…..he turned my own parents against me….and my lover……how could he?' Mercurius thought as he headed up to the garden maze. Heero was waiting in the heart of the maze where an unwise and deceiving plan was going to unfold.   
  
Mastice, Kilinia, and Teela were dragged outside to the platform where the guillotine would usually stand, but it was taken down for this morning's special event. All three of them were forced onto their knees and had their heads in a vice to hold them in place. The whole entire surrounding city was there to be witnesses for the deaths. Mitsumi walked up the steps in his custom velvet black and crimson robe, and in his right hand was a 6 foot tall silver scythe. He had no expression on his face, cloaking his true emotions towards this whole thing. He stood before the convicts and awaited for the Lord Of The Dark Realm to arrive for the trial. Soon, Duo was standing at the top of a small stage which he normally used for entertainment. He motioned for everyone to be silent and began the trial. "We are all gathered here today to witness the execution of the traitors Mastice Cosimo De Midchi, Kilinia Cosimo De Midchi, and Teela Rensvania. They have been accused of slaying and draining innocent people and attempted murder of the lord of the Dark Realm." Everyone could tell that Duo was having a hard time announcing this, he was getting choked up and had to frequently stop so he wouldn't make an idiot of himself. "They have been found guilty of these crimes and is hereby sentenced to death…" Duo declared. He looked down at the convicts and then up at Mitsumi. "The Grim Reaper will be the executioner….Reaper…." Mitsumi stared a second, then raised his scythe over their heads. Tears started falling down Duo's face, but he paid no heed to them and nodded. Mitsumi ended it all in one swift blow. Everyone watched as the three heads rolled off the platform and onto the dusty ground. Mercurius, though he promised to be there, was not present, and neither was Heero for that matter. The question was, where were they?  
  
After the execution, Duo had everyone enter the throne room so they could once again discuss tha matter of the virus. It seemed that Mastice, Kilinia, and Teela were in fact infected with the virus at that time, they just didn't tell anyone. "How are we to stop this my Lord? We still don't know what it is?" "I know, I know but the problem is not just the virus, but the people who are infected themselves. We found out that if someone is scratched or bitten by one of the infected people, they will also become a victim. We must find the cure and fast or the whole city will fall victim to the virus….And yes even vampires and demons can be infected by it so don't think you can protect yourself for long, I'm doing the best I can right now so please bear with me." Duo explained. The meeting was almost over when the doors suddenly flew open and in walked Mercurius and Heero. "Mercurius what are you doing here?" " I came here because you killed my parents!" "But you know it had to be done…." " No! I didn't have to be that way….that virus is what caused them to do that! You didn't have to kill them! You wanted to kill them! They told me themselves!!" Duo couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own friend turning on him like that. He knew it had to be done and it wasn't the virus that caused them to act the way they did. "Look, I'm sorry that I had to kill them, but it was the only way to keep it from happening again. You know it was the right thing to do so don't deny it…now please, if you have no business here then leave…" Duo remarked and turned to leave, when he heard Mercurius grunt his retaliation. He turned back to the young vampire and gazed at him. "Why are you doing this Mercurius? Is it for revenge supposedly? There is nothing to avenge so drop it, it's getting old real fast…" "I don't care what you say anymore Duo….you killed my parents and my lover and I can never forgive you for that!" He slowly reached for a sword sheathed to his belt, then remembered how many of Duo's loyal subjects were in the building, which happened to be the whole city. He took his hand away and backed towards the door. "Mark my words Demon Lord….I will find you…and your entire kingdom will crumble in my hand!" He warned and left. Heero gave his former leader one last look before disappearing through the doors as well.  
  
"I will not let him get away with this…." "I-I know of a way to get rid of him once and for all master Mercurius…." "Oh? And how would I do that exactly?" "The Angel's Bastard Sword….it'll eliminate any dark and evil creature in the world…The only problem is you can't touch it…..well at least if you didn't have Angel Gloves on, that would protect you…." Mercurius took this into consideration and asked, "But if the sword is in Heaven, how will I get it?" Heero grinned and pointed to his wings. Mercurius had forgotten that Heero was an Angel. "Alright then….get me the sword and the gloves….then I can kill him off for good…and have my revenge…." "Hold on a minute, I didn't say I'd get the stuff for free…." "Hm? Then what do you want? Name it and it's yours…" Heero's eyes flashed and he replied darkly, "I want immortality…if my wings are torn off I become mortal, but if you make me immortal I can still live forever….it is that for the Angelic items….deal?" Heero held out a hand. Mercurius thought this over carefully and agreed, taking the Angel's hand. "Deal…." "Alright, first the immortality to make sure you don't go back on your word, I heard vampires are very sneaky….I'm not taking any chances…." Mercurius sighed. "Very well….but I warn you it will be painful, oh well, thank God it's you and not me…." Heero already knew what must be done however and was prepared for the worst. Mercurius slowly walked up to the youth , then sank his teeth into Heero's neck. Heero would've screamed, but he was in too much pain. After a few short seconds, it was over. Mercurius let Heero go and backed away, wiping the blood off his mouth. Heero dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt strangely cold now and almost couldn't stand, but he managed to get to his feet and stared, wide-eyed at Mercurius who didn't say anything. "Are you sure I'm immortal now?" "Yes….I guarantee it, now please get me the items before Duo catches on to us…." Heero nodded and took flight, heading for the Heavens in search of the ancient artifacts.   
  
It was late at night when Heero returned to the middle world and found Mercurius hiding in the same place that Heero had left him at. He landed softly on the ground and handed the vampire the gloves, then the sword. "It took you long enough…." "Well there were a few obstacles, but I got them didn't I?" "Yes you did and I thank you for it…." Mercurius replied as he examined his new weapon. This was going to be the start of an enormous and bloody rebellion.  
  
( Dark Realm Kingdom B.C. 12,000 Into The War…)  
  
It had started 12,000 years ago….and all because of a blind little boy who couldn't see the light of truth. Now, Demons, Vampires, Demi-humans, and Humans were fighting on one side or the other. There were either Duo's followers, or there were Mercurius's followers. Everyone chose a side, for if you didn't you would surely be taken for the enemy and would be killed. Although people were either fighting for him or against him, No one could locate the whereabouts of the former Dark Realm Lord. He had disappeared after the castle was ambushed and hasn't been seen since. Some say he is in hiding and is giving up on his people, others however know for a fact that he is recuperating so he can take down the Celestial Vampire Lord and free the rest of the world from his oppression. Mercurius has been searching for Duo ever since Heero was caught and killed for traitorism and handing over the Angel's Bastard Sword to the enemy. He swore he would find Duo. And soon he got his wish.  
  
After 12,000 years of searching, Mercurius, the Celestial Vampire Lord had finally found the Demon God's hideaway and had surrounded it. There was no way out. "Mercurius stop this at once! What happened to you!? You've turned from a caring and loving friend into a bloodthirsty murderous bastard!" Duo yelled as Mercurius closed in on the man's family and friends. "Enough of this Duo Shonosia……I have finally caught you and I intend to finish what is started…." "Duo's eyes widened. He could feel his wife holding onto his hand tightly, then he realized that Tsuki was at his side holding onto his robes. He knew there was no way out this time, the least he could do was save his little girl in hopes that one day she would bring back the life of the Demon Clan. Tsuki looked up to her father, who was white with fear. He knelt down and looked at his daughter. "Tsukiryuu….I am so sorry….you will have to go on without us…." "No daddy…I wanna stay here with you…" "No Tsukiryuu…if you do, there will be no hope left for our kind, here take this with you, it will help you fight against the vampires…" He said and pulled out a small, emblem, necklace. On it was a silver cross, with a different colored gems on the ends and a single white one in the center. "What is it for?" "You will know soon enough my dear, and one more thing…..what ever you do, don't let the vampires get a hold of this…" He continued handing her, what looked to be a locket. She stared at it a moment then asked, "What is it?" "It is a Soul Collector, it is used to gather the souls of the dead. It also holds a gift, given only to those of celestial blood….a scythe….it may sound strange, but that power and weapon will help you…….now go, before they see you…" "But…" "GO!" he finishes and pushes her away. Tsuki runs a few yards before turning back. Her eyes widened as the master vampire walked up to her father and drove a white blade through his heart. "DADDY!" Tsuki screamed, as she watched him and the rest of her family and friends die….then runs into the forest, never to look back…  
  
As Mercurius watched the demons die, a little girl stood by him, watching intently. He looked down at her and smiled. "Well Alexiel….I have finally done it….Duo has fallen and I am the new Dark Realm Lord….Soon you will have all you've wished for and much more….just wait and see…." "Thank you daddy…" was all she said.  
  
The gray cloud suddenly evaporated and Duo turned back to Mercurius. "Now you know the truth. He did it all because I had to execute his traitorous family. It was their fault, but Mercurius was too blind to see it. He still has the heart of a selfish and disobedient child….I wanted to spare him, but now I'm afraid I can't do that…..or he'll do it all over again…and….I don't want Tsuki to live through that nightmare after all these years…." Tsuki's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that her father was alive, standing right there before her, and she didn't even see it. Mikari was also shocked to see that Tsuki's father, the one who killed her great grandparents was standing there talking to them. She wouldn't have it. She wasn't going to stand there and watch this Demon murder her love. "Nooooo!!!" Mikari screamed and pushed Yohji out of the way. She ran and stood in front of Mercurius, putting her arms up in defense. Mercurius grinned at the look on Duo's face. "Well it looks like you're still too soft. Look, Even the human that I changed into a vampire is willing to die for me. Sort of pathetic really, but it makes a great shield…she may be a fool, but I could use her for other things that are vital for my survival…." "You're still as low as ever Qintash…I can't believe you use women as shields from your own battles. How much more pathetic can you get!" "I dunno….want me to try harder?" Mercurius mocked. "Hmm….fine then….I won't use her as a shield anymore….in fact I really didn't have much use for her anyways, I just wanted the immortality she had to offer…." He said. Nobody saw what was coming next. Instead of throwing her out of the way and attacking Duo, Mercurius merely shoved the blade through her in hopes to reach Duo's heart. No luck though. Mikari's eyes widened as the blood started flowing down her body. "She was worthless anyways, I can just find another woman to use……hmm…your daughter looks like a fine specimen…how about I use her?" Duo clenched his teeth and grasped his scythe tightly. " over my dead body bastard!" "With pleasure…" Mercurius said and threw Mikari's dying body aside. Yohji quickly ran over to her as Duo and Mercurius fought. He lifted her up and examined the wound. It was definetly a fatal wound. "H-How are supposed to fix this? Tsuki come and heal this wound!" Tsuki looked up and replied wearily. "I-I can't Yohji….I can't heal any wound that is caused by and Angelic item…." Yohji's eyes widened. He gazed down at Mikari who was dazed, but looking back at him. She had finally returned to normal, but she did it a little too late. "Y-Yohji….I-I'm sorry…." "You don't have to be Mikari, I understand what happened…." he could see she was trying to fight back the tears, but they came flowing down her face. Yohji thought all was lost, when he remembered reading something on the Vampire Scroll Tsuki had. He wasn't supposed to see that, but knowing him, he wouldn't listen and read it anyways. He recalled a paragraph about making a human a vampire's immortal slave, meaning that they would be bonded together forever….He couldn't believe he remembered that, probably because it sounded kinky, but he remembered it. He also remembered how the ritual was done. He slowly took his wire and wrapped it around his hand, then pulled on it tightly, til it started to bleed dramatically. He threw the wire on the ground and gazed at Mikari who was starting to slip away. "Hold on Mikari, I'm not going to lose you…." he whispered and placed his bleeding hand on her wound. Odd as it seemed, the wound started glowing and was disappearing right before his eyes. The blood turned to a silver liquid, then evaporated. Mikari's eyes sprang open and she gazed up at Yohji, who had on the same stupid grin as always. "Now we are one….we're bonded for eternity, great, now I'm stuck like this forever…" Yohji yawned. Mikari laughed and hugged him. He returned the favor and the two quickly walked over to the others who were happy to see them alright. The problem now was Duo and Mercurius. Were they really going to fight to the death? Or can they solve this another way? 


	6. The Grim Reaper Comes For His Souls

~The Grim Reaper Comes For His Souls~  
  
Duo and Mercurius were equally matched and it was going to be a tough outcome for the two great Lords. "Argh! I will not let you destroy more lives Mercurius! You've already condemned yourself to Hell, don't bring the rest of the world down with you!" "Why don't you go to Hell!" "Ha! You forget one thing, I'm the Demon God, I live in Hell!" "Do you think that they will ever stop?" Omi wondered. Tsuki and Mikari looked at each other. "S-So…my Grandfather….he started all of this? But…how could he? Duo was his best friend…." Mikari said. "I don't know…my father did what he had to…I don't know why Mercurius is taking this all the wrong way, but it must end." Tsuki replied looking down. Kojiro listened to the two women talk and felt very bad for them. They had to witness this. Tsuki had to live through it again and Mikari has to see the last of her family die. Aya finally came around, though his wounds were still bleeding. He stared up at everyone with unfocused eyes. Omi glanced down at him and hastily said, "Tsuki you need to heal Aya…he's going to die…" Tsuki stared over at Omi, then down at Aya. She didn't have the strength to do anything really. She then noticed that the wounds were caused not by Mercurius, but by a weapon. Those wounds were created using an Angel Dagger. She didn't know how it could've been done, but that's what caused the slits on Aya's wrist's and ankles as well as his chest. There was absolutely no way that she could heal it. There was no use denying it….Aya was going to die. Tsuki's eyes welled up with tears as she jerked her head away, trying not to look into Aya's dying eyes. He knew that she couldn't help him and looked down. Omi didn't get it at all. "Tsuki why aren't you helping him!?" "I….I can't Omi…and I won't be able to bring him back either….I'm…..I'm sorry….Aya….." Omi's eyes widened. "B-But…" "J-Just don't O-Omi…I-It's alright…" Aya stammered. Tsuki couldn't bear to look at him now. She was able to heal anything, but that.   
  
She was fed up, no more fighting, no more people dying, no more losing the people that were close to her. "ENOUGH!!" Everyone blinked and stared at Tsuki who was crying hysterically. Even Duo and Mercurius were shocked to see her acting like this. "W-What did you say?" Mercurius asked a little shaken. "I said enough! No more killing, no more fighting….I'm sick of it! And you! You can start acting like an adult for once! This is meaningless!!" "T-this battle is not meaningless!" "Yes it is Mercurius and you know it! Stop! Stop it now!" Mercurius wasn't going to stand there and let a little demon brat tell him what to do. He saw this as an opportunity to attack Duo since he was focused on Tsuki. Mercurius thrust the Angel's Blade at the unsuspecting Duo, who didn't have time to react. In one flash of light, it would've all been over. Mercurius and Duo couldn't believe what had just occurred. Tsuki was standing there with the sword sticking through her stomach, but she wasn't screaming out in pain or anything. As Mercurius tried to tug the sword out of her, she grabbed the blade and made sure he didn't have another chance at attacking her father. "I told you enough…" She growled. "Tsuki what the hell do you think you're doing!" Mikari screamed, attempting to run to her sister's aide, but was stopped by Yohji. "Don't…" "But….she's hurt Yohji we have to help her!" "No….I think this is what she wants…" Mikari stood there and watched as Mercurius tried to take the sword back, but Tsuki wasn't giving up so easily. Blood soaked her clothes and ran down her mouth and throat as she struggled to keep the blade in her stomach. Duo stood there with a look of horror on his face. "Nooooo!!!" He shouted as Tsuki's grip slowly loosened until her blood soaked hands fell from the sword. Mercurius grinned evilly and with one sharp tug, yanked the sword from her body. Tsuki fell to her knees, coughed up a little blood, then collapsed at her fathers feet. He was shaking all over, but it wasn't with sorrow or fear, it was with complete rage! "No……How could you do this! I will never forgive you for this VAMPIRE! YOU DIE NOW!" Duo screamed and with a swing of his scythe, finished Mercurius off. His head rolled on the ground and his body fell in a puddle of blood. Duo quickly dropped to his knees and lifted Tsuki up. "Tsukiryuu……Tsukiryuu…..oh please answer me little one…" "D-Daddy…….I-I'm sorry…" Was all she said, before closing her eyes and going limp in his arms. Duo's eyes widened and began to fill up with tears as he tried to shake her awake. He then checked for a pulse. He cried as he held the dead body of his daughter, wishing there was some way to bring her back. Omi, Aya, Yohji, Mikari, Ken, and Kojiro were all shocked. They thought that Tsuki could never die, but they were proven to be horribly wrong. Omi stood there wide-eyed and heart broken. Tsuki was dead? No Tsuki couldn't be dead, she's immortal. But there was no mistaking it, Tsuki was really dead and there was nothing he could do or say to change that. He dropped to his knees and screamed. "NOOOOO!!!!!" Teardrops fell as Omi stared at the ground, trying to calm down. Mikari went over to him and knelt down. "Omi….Omi please stop crying….I don't think that she would want that…" Omi looked up at Mikari and replied in a shaky voice, "H-how…..how could this have happened? She can't die, she told me that she would never leave me….." Mikari's gaze dropped a little, then she gently embraced him, in hopes to comfort him. No one spoke for a long time, when Kojiro said something that made everyone think he was nuts. "What's that white light?" "What the hell are you talking about!?" Yohji asked getting ready to beat the shit out of Kojiro for being so insensitive. "Look…." Yohji, Omi, and Mikari looked over to see a tall black figure emerging from a white light. In its right hand was a familiar 6 foot silver scythe. Duo lazily gazed up at the figure. Then his eyes widened. "M-M-Mitsumi!" Once the light was gone a man in a velvet black robe walked up to Duo. "Hello My Lord….long time no see huh? Man it's been more than a millennium since I got some good souls….okay lets see….I already got Gabriel's…hmm….oh now I remember….I'm here for Mercurius's and….." "No please spare Tsukiryuu's soul…" Mitsumi looked at him a minute and shrugged. "Sure if you want…well then I'll just take this one instead…" Mitsumi said and held out the cross on his necklace. Suddenly a white fuzzy light emerged from Mercurius's body and entered the center crystal on the cross. The whole entire cross and all its crystals started glowing, indicating that the crystals were full. "I couldn't take her soul anyways….the crystals are full….I'm sorry that she died Duo, but you know there is no possible way to bring her back…..at least not right now…" "What? What do you mean not right now? Do you mean that there is an actual way to bring her back to the Mortal World?" "Well of course….man you've been in hiding way too long, you've forgotten everything about our world haven't you?" "Yeah I guess….I've been too busy looking for Mercurius and Tsuki to even think about the Dark Realm…." Mitsumi scratched his head and shrugged. "Well anyways there is a way to bring her back, but it will take me about two years to find the items I need in order to do it…sooo…..you'll have to keep her body preserved so it won't deteriorate…then I'll be back in two years with the items…." Meanwhile, Kojiro and Mikari were listening to the whole conversation. Aya gazed over at Tsuki's body after hearing what the man in black was going to do for her, then looked up at Ken who was holding him. "K-Ken…" "Huh? Oh Yes Aya?" "Tell.…D-Duo…T-to Bring….." "Aya….?" "T-Tell….Duo…T-To bring me back t-too……" Aya said before closing his eyes. Ken started panicking. He had a dead guy in his arms! "A-Aya! Aya wake man you're scaring me! AYA!!" Ken yelled, but Aya was already gone. The others looked over to Ken who started to cry. "No…Now Aya's gone too? Damnit! This is fucked up! Why do so many peopled have to die!!" Yohji swore. Duo glanced over at them, then turned back to Mitsumi. "Alright….I…would also like you to bring Ran Fujimiya back as well…." Mitsumi blinked and yawned. "Fine, fine….if you say so….so do you want their spirits to hang around or do you want me to take them?" "Umm….I guess I'll let them stay with us, the humans won't be able to see them unless they allow it, but the demi-humans can see and talk to them right?" "Yeppers…okie dokie, well then I guess I'll be going after that.." Mitsumi said and wave his hand. A gold dust spread everywhere and Tsuki and Aya's bodies started to glow, then it faded away. Duo looked up to see Aya and Tsuki standing there blinking with blank expressions. They looked at each other, then looked at Duo, then looked back again. "Ummm….I….thought we were dead…." Aya said. Tsuki shrugged. "Don't look at me…." The two then gazed over at the group. Omi was crying a waterfall, Ken was sitting there holding Aya's dead body, Kojiro was completely and utterly confused and Yohji and Mikari were standing there with grieved looks on their faces. Everyone was sad. "I guess us dying hit them pretty hard didn't it Aya?" Aya nodded. "Yes it did Tsuki. But you'll both be back to normal in two years…." Tsuki and Aya jumped and spun around. "Were…..Were you talking to us?" "Yes…who else would I be talking to?" "Uhh….you can see and hear us?……cool…what about the others daddy?" Duo shook his head. "I'm afraid that the only ones who can see and talk to you are Kojiro, Mikari, and Yohji until he is changed back. Only demi-humans can see and speak to the dead…but Mitsumi promised to bring you back when he finds the items he needs…right?" "Yeah…man how everyone's grown….I feel so, so…….so young…" He then notices Kojiro and blinks a bit. "Is that…..Kojiro? Damn he's gotten tall…." Kojiro blinks and answers, "F-Father?" "Yeah that's me…." "B-but how? You're….younger than me…" "Hey just because I'm younger in human years doesn't mean that I'm not in demi-human years….so don't let it fool you….I've been watching you closely, and I haven't enjoyed what I've seen. I thought you would be smarter than your grandfather….but apparently not. At least you know the right path now…you better take good care of your sister and her baby…" Kojiro nodded with a grin. "Sure thing…" "Well I gotta be going now or it'll take me twice as long to get my task completed…..See you all in two years…" Mitsumi said and disappeared with a little pop. Duo sighed and picked Tsuki's body up and turned to the others. "Come, I know of a place where we can keep these bodies safe…" They all nodded and followed Duo out of the mansion, still unsure of who he was talking to earlier, it almost sounded as if he were speaking to Aya and Tsuki.  
  
They traveled for what seemed to be hours, when Duo had Ken pull in to a giant Mansion, just outside of the city. He had Kojiro take Tsuki's body while Yohji carried Aya's as they made their way to a giant room with two tanks. "What are these?" Mikari questioned. "They are preserving tanks. They are used for occasions like this. It'll keep their bodies fresh and healthy until Mitsumi comes back." "Ok…" Duo then motioned for Kojiro and Yohji to take the bodies up to the top. The two men set the bodies down and got off the tanks. When they gave the ok, Duo waved his hand. The bodies suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the tanks, their clothing was neatly placed on a shelf where they would stay until needed again.   
  
(Just in case you don't know, the tanks look like Melphina's from Outlaw Star)  
  
"Well…now we just sit and wait…" Duo sighed. This was going to be a long and difficult two years….  
  
Will Mitsumi keep his word or will Tsuki and Aya be forced to walk the Earth as spirits forever?   
  
Find out in the concluding story of the Weiss Kreuz Saga…  
  
The Next Up Coming Chapters:  
  
~Wandering Spirits~   
  
And  
  
~Schwarz Revenge.~ 


End file.
